Proof of Life
by Etoile Luna
Summary: Previously called Amaranthinum. While Joshua struggles to survive in the game between him and the angels, Neku struggles to understand the Composer. After all he's the only one who can help Joshua, as his only friend in the RG. Joshua/Neku friendship.R&R
1. Day 1 The Game

**A/N:** I'm a newbie here :D hopefully this story is well liked by all the TWEWY fans!This story is inspired by the song "Proof of Life" Vocaloid Rin and Len Kagamine. The title is changed from Amaranthinum to this. Thinking again, I like this title better. -_-' This plot is sooo overused, but I hope my story can be as interesting as the others :D. Enjoy and please review.

**Warning:** overused plot, different development. Oh, maybe OOC-ness? I hope not...And this is unbeta-ed sorry...

**Pairing**: Joshua/Neku friendship and slight Neku/Shiki

**Disclaimer:** No, not mine, but I would be glad to own Joshua and Neku :D

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1—The Game<strong>

"…no," the glowing figure said sternly. A winged being in front of him shook his head and took a step backward.

"You are in no position to be arguing, Composer," he said quietly. "It is by the orders from the Higher Planes that I came here and I shall not be hindered by anything. Not even you."

"You don't understand, Astral," the said Composer chuckled softly. "Sanae Hanekoma is MY Producer, and that per se has given me right to keep him here."

The angel gave a sigh. "And you're in position to be demanding anything?" he gave a shrug. "You know your punishment won't be light either."

"There will be no punishment or any such things," the Composer replied calmly.

"…yet," the angel named Astral continued. "The Higher Planes are talking about it as we speak. You have broken at least a dozen rules and you know it. You took too high of a risk for something so insignificant like this."

"It is not insignificant," the Composer shook his head stubbornly. "Not in my eyes it isn't."

"You know, your stubbornness and arrogance might just be the death of you someday," Astral shrugged. "Not that it is any of my business though."

"Then you should keep your business as I keep mine," the Lord said firmly. "I am not handing over Sanae Hanekoma."

"Listen, Mr. Composer we don't like doing this to a fellow angel too, but—"

But even before the angel finished talking, a troop of a dozen angels appeared behind him and each was fully armed, as if ready to fight in case something unwanted were to happen. The angel named Astral shrugged and stepped back, allowing the head of the troop to speak. The head of the angels took a step forward and spoke with a deep baritone voice.

"Yoshiya Kiryu, we are here by the orders of the Higher Planes. We have decided that you are to be punished for your sins," the archangel spoke. "You will be stripped off your status as Composer of Shibuya and shall retreat to the RG starting from now on."

Yoshiya 'Joshua' Kiryu frowned. He had expected this, but somehow, he had a feeling that the archangel wasn't done yet. He was right. The archangel did continue.

"…and you will play THE game in your own district. The game will start now and last for the next seven days. You know the rules," he said softly, expression going soft. "We are sorry about this."

Joshua immediately felt a sting at his palm and looked at it. The timer started ticking slowly but surely, signaling the limited time he had. He sighed.

"Fine, I'm in," he said.

"Good, your timer has started," the archangel nodded. "Best of luck…Yoshiya Kiryu."

With that, the army of angels disappeared into balls of light, leaving Joshua standing in his throne all alone. His form shifted into the normal 15 year silver haired boy and he took a glance around. He felt a presence behind him as an older looking man stepped in from the Dead God's Pad. He gave his usual arrogant smirk as to welcome his Producer.

"Hello, Sanae, enjoying your nap?" he asked with an addition of his usual giggle. The Wildkat's owner gave a sigh and stepped closer to the ex-Composer.

"Hi, J," he said softly. "How do you feel?"

"Fabulous," he giggled. The café owner gave a light chuckle.

"Great then," Hanekoma said sympathetically. "Listen, Boss…I…" he paused for a second. "I'm going to face the Higher Planes."

"Mmhmm, nice joke," Joshua gave a giggle. Hanekoma chuckled again. That response was to be expected.

"J, I must," he said. "If I don't, they will come to get me again and things could get ugly. You can't shelter me forever and you are no longer in any condition to do so."

"My, my, the world is coming to an end, for Sanae Hanekoma is lusting for an early doom," Joshua said sarcastically. Hanekoma gave a laugh, knowing that he had earned Joshua's reluctant approval.

"Listen, J…" he said. "Go see Phones and his friends. They will be able to help you. Or at least, Phones will. You can't face this alone, even though you still possess your Composer strength, it will only last for so long. You will need help."

Joshua didn't reply. Hanekoma gave a knowing sigh. Joshua wasn't going to involve anyone and he knew it. And he also knew that whatever he said wasn't going to change the ex-Composer's mind. He could only hope that luck would once again lean to the ex-Composer's side. The Wildkat's owner gave a feeble smile and turned around, his white wings spreading wide.

"Best of luck, J…" he said. "It was an honor knowing you…"

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Joshua entirely and absolutely alone.

"Bye to you too Sanae. It was nice knowing you."

_Day 1 The Game—Closed_

**A/N :** There, the day 1 or perhaps more like the prologue is done. I hope this catches your interest. I will post the next chapter in a few days. Review please? Please with sugar on top? Don't flame please, but constructive criticism is accepted gratefully. :D flames will be used to bake some corn. _  
><em>


	2. Day 2 Forced Reluctance

**A/N:**

Finally, chapter 2 is here~

Thank you to all my reviewers and those who fav'ed and alerted me...F you all to high heavens! XD

I feel like people will want to kill me because of this chapter...please don't?

**Warning:** possible OOC-ness, angst, unbeta-ed chapter, spoilers to the game

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. *sulk*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2—A Forced Reluctance<strong>

"Neku…hello, earth to Neku!" Shiki waved her hand in front of Neku's face as the orange haired boy snapped out of his stupor. The glasses wearing girl gave a sigh as she held her dolly Mr. Mew close. "Are you listening to what I'm saying, Neku?"

The orange haired boy gave a weak laugh. "Ah, sorry, Shiki, I was daydreaming, I suppose," he said. "What were you talking about again?"

Shiki 'humph'-ed and turned around. "I said it is almost Christmas," she stated. "It is in two weeks and we—as in Rhyme, Beat, and I—are planning for a get-together. You are coming too, right?"

"Sure, where are we going?" he asked. A black skull hat wearing blonde in front of Shiki gave a wide grin.

"What about Dogenzaka?" he suggested. "Mr. Doi served up good Curry Ramen!"

A little girl in orange skull sweater gave a sigh. "Honestly, Beat, Ramen for Christmas?" she said incredulously. "You can have ramen anytime you want. We should go somewhere special for Christmas. It only comes once a year you know."

The older boy frowned. "So what's up with that, yo," he said. "Curry's great for anytime, including Christmas!"

Neku laughed. "Sure, ramen does sound good," he agreed.

"See, Phones agreed with me!" Beat grinned proudly. Shiki slapped her own face.

"Boys…" she groaned. "Fine, let's compromise. We can gather at Dogenzaka and then go somewhere else for our get-together. Beat can eat all the curry he wants as long as he shows up early while waiting for the rest of us. Agreed?"

"Sure, sounds fine with me," Beat shrugged. The little girl, Rhyme, mock-pouted.

"But Shiki, that would mean that I have to get there early with him too," she said. Shiki grinned.

"Then Rhyme can buy anything she wants later on, Beat's treat," the glasses wearing girl said mischievously, to which Rhyme reciprocated and she clapped her hands.

"Great! It's a deal!" she agreed. Beat immediately went panicky to that.

"Bwaah, I haven't agreed to that, yo!" he interjected loudly. "Yo, Phones, help me with that will ya!"

Neku laughed amusedly. "Sucks to be you," he said, to which Shiki and Rhyme gave a laugh.

"Bwaah, Neku, whose side are you on, yo!" Beat said.

Neku smiled as he looked at his friends. It had been two years since the game he played with the reapers. Right now, he was free, alive, and had friends. He wasn't extremely good at this befriending thing, but he had done a decent job at it. He had friends now, and even a few of them at school. Thanks to the game, he had recognized the better part of living and was now enjoying every second of it. It was all thanks to the dying he had experienced two years ago.

Speaking of his dying, the perpetrator hadn't shown up in front of him again since the end of the game. He supposed the Composer must've had a lot of things he had to do to maintain the game and the new Shibuya.

Yeah, he thought Shibuya hadn't changed at all, but Neku could sometimes faintly notice the new, soft, comforting feeling from Shibuya's music playing. It was as if Shibuya was changing ever so slowly, as to prevent anyone from noticing. Joshua was in progress of changing the town for the better. He was sure of it.

Neku looked into the sky. He still didn't understand why Joshua changed his mind about destroying the city. He still didn't get it, but he was grateful for it. He still hadn't forgiven the boy, no. He was still pissed that the silverette killed and lied to him. And he wasn't planning to grant him the reprieve anytime soon, especially since the said Composer didn't bother to show up even once since the end of the game. Some friend he was.

Friend? Now, the word sounded a bit too good for the prick, Neku thought. Perhaps ally would be better? Or maybe ex-partner? Or acquaintance? Or—

"Yo, Neku, look over there," Beat's voice interrupted his train of thought as he looked to the direction Beat was pointing. "Isn't that the prissy kid you were with the second week?"

Neku narrowed his eyes as he tried to look at the distance. They were walking down the busy streets of Scramble Crossing. The traffic light was still giving a no-way-you-could-cross to the pedestrians and the vehicles were zooming around here and there with a decent speed.

But across the streets, walking albeit a bit limply was the Composer of Shibuya, and he appeared to be trying to interrupt the moving vehicles despite the red light. Some people grabbed at his arm to stop him from committing suicide, making him pause at the sidewalk.

Neku frowned. Now that was undoubtedly Joshua, but why was he walking like a dog that's just got hit by a car? Surely he wasn't trying to gain pity from the people around, right? But looking more closely, Joshua certainly seemed a little bit…pale. Paler than the usual, that is.

A deeper frown. Joshua seemed to be so fidgety. The silverette looked behind a couple of times, each time more panicky than before. Suddenly, the boy took a mad dash towards the other side of the streets, cutting in front of a speeding truck.

Neku's eyes widened as he witnessed the huge vehicle beat against the Composer's body, and it didn't do him any good to be pale, thin, and small built as the huge car smacked against him. Joshua's mouth was opened whether in pain or in shock, Neku couldn't tell, but he didn't utter a single word, not even a small scream. Then he fell down the pavement with a loud 'thud' and rolled down the streets a good two meters from where he was hit. The truck stopped at once, the driver exiting the vehicle while being drenched in cold sweat.

"JOSHUA!" Neku heard someone scream. Ah, it was himself. He couldn't get anything to register in his mind, but the next thing he knew, he was already kneeling at the Composer's side, trembling in dread and anxiety. He couldn't find the guts to touch the Composer, afraid of hurting him further. Suddenly the said boy moaned and tried to get up, supporting himself on his elbows.

"J-Josh, are you alright?" Neku felt his voice shaking. He was utterly and completely shocked. There he was, his murderer, his partner, who had been absent for two good years. There he was, appearing just as suddenly as ever, right before he went jumping in front of a car. At the time, Neku forgot all the anger and resentment he had for the silverette as he lay there injured. After all, he hated him but he didn't want him dead. He was still his…comrade, if you would.

Joshua held on to his head, which was bleeding fresh red blood. The orange haired boy gathered his courage and tried to support Joshua with his arms. The silverette was either in too much pain or too delirious to object as he accepted the help and held on to Neku's J of the M sleeveless shirt weakly with his trembling hand. The other hand scrummaged into his own pocket, searching desperately for something. The crowd was beginning to gather around the injured party.

"Neku, is he alright?" Shiki asked nervously as she, Rhyme, and Beat approached the orange haired boy and the injured silverette hastily. Suddenly, just as Neku was about to answer, the look in Shiki's eyes changed. Her gaze went blank, as if something just suddenly wiped her mind clean. Similar thing happened to the rest of the people around them, including Rhyme and Beat.

Neku glanced around in confusion before taking a look at the injured Joshua. The said Composer held his orange cell phone in his hand tightly, channeling his Composer power through it, as Neku had seen him done before. Then it clicked.

"Josh, you—" before he finished his sentence, the people around them went away, walking back to their respective places in the crowd just before the accident. Joshua put his cell back into his pocket and tried to shrug off Neku's supporting arm from around his slim waist. Neku didn't give in and merely tightened his hold on the Composer's frail body.

"Neku…" Joshua's voice was uncharacteristically weak, which made Neku cringe. "…let go…"

"If you mean: let's go, then by all means, let's," Neku scoffed as he dragged the older—Joshua was definitely older, right?—boy away from the middle of the streets as the cars were starting to honk at them for standing there. "If you mean for me to let go, then sorry to disappoint you but I won't. You can't even walk, and you expect me to just run off and leave you here?"

"…stupid…" he heard Joshua spoke softly. He sighed.

"Shut up, Joshua, just—let's just go," Neku replied. "I'll take you to the hospital. We need to take care of your injuries."

He felt Joshua shook his head against his shoulder weakly. "No…" he said stubbornly. "…take me to…Wildkat…"

"Josh, you were hit by a friggin' truck, for Shibuya's sake! We need to look over your wounds in case something is serious, and your forehead fuckin' is bleeding!" Neku said in exasperation. Joshua gave a mirthless giggle.

"…idiot…" he said faintly. "I am…Composer…I can heal…besides…there are Noise…it's not safe…"

Despite his better judgment, Neku finally relented and dragged Joshua's frail body to the direction of CAT's coffee shop. "Fine but I'm calling a doctor if you pass out on the way—which you probably would," he said in annoyance. Joshua once again gave a giggle—his customary annoying giggle which Neku felt like he hadn't heard for such a long time.

"Don't worry…dear…" there, the usual Joshua manner of speaking was back. "You…won't have…to…"

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

When they arrived at Wildkat, the coffee shop was emptier than usual. There was no comforting smell of coffee or freshly baked donuts. There was only silence, an uncomfortable odd silence. No sound of music either. Odd, Neku thought. Mr. H was such a music fan, but the store was soundless. Speaking of which, the barista wasn't there either.

"Hey Josh, where is Mr. H?" Neku asked curiously. The silverette didn't answer, making Neku worry that he might had fallen unconscious. But the Composer, as if knowing it, gave a light giggle.

"Don't worry…dear, I'm still here," he said cockily albeit with a slightly trembling voice. "And Sanae is…only taking…a short leave…usual job…I'm afraid."

The orange haired boy gave a frown at how weak Joshua sound and dragged him to the back of Wildkat's café, into the second floor, where Mr. H's bedroom was and placed Joshua on the large bed. The silverette groaned in pain and Neku made an 'I-told-you-so' face.

"Told you," he said. "We should see a doctor."

The Ex-Composer giggled. "My…" he said, making a flattered expression. "Are you worried about me, Neku dear? I'm delighted."

Neku's frown only deepened at that and he stood akimbo beside the silverette in annoyance. "Damn Josh, you're an ass, injured or not," he said irately. The statement reminded him why he hated the said silverette. The Composer giggled again. Neku twitched. That damn giggle always made him want to give a solid punch to the Composer's face.

"I'm taking that as a compliment…dear," he said as he sat up, leaning to his right elbow. "Now you can take…your leave. I'll be able to…make it from here alone."

"I think you're trying to hide something," Neku huffed. "Spit it out."

The silverette gave a smirk. "My, Neku, I never knew you felt…that strongly about me," he said smugly. Neku felt a vein rising on his temple at that. Joshua's voice was getting stronger too. "Widdle Neku is worried for me…how adorable." He cooed.

"Josh…I'm warning you…" Neku gritted his teeth. As annoying as ever, that guy. The Composer laughed.

"My, is my little Nekky angry?" he teased, using the nickname the player Nao gave the orange haired boy. "Aww…don't be like that. I'm just trying to be nice, you know…in case my widdle Nekky is lonely. Would you like a…pat on the head? A scratch behind the ear? Or maybe a bone too while we're at it?"

With that, Neku exited the room with a loud slam at poor Mr. H's bedroom door. Joshua gave a giggle as he listened at angry footsteps and the sound of the café door opening and closing with a little bit more force than necessary. After making sure that he was alone again, the ex-Composer let out a pained moan and held to his ribs. He felt them cracking under his gentle touch, reminding him of what they had undergone just a little while ago. His injured head was also throbbing like crazy. He sighed.

"Damn…" he cursed under his breath as he willed himself to heal slowly. He couldn't waste his power more than necessary. After all, he wasn't the Composer anymore and he was also trapped within this…flimsy…human flesh. He was limited, as much as he hated admitting it.

He had taken a little more brunt than he had expected. If only that man didn't stop him when he was trying to cut the slower and smaller vehicle, this wouldn't have happened. But alas, the man was only trying to be nice. He couldn't blame him for that.

Joshua rolled his sleeves and winced as he brushed against small cuts that spread all over his upper body. Those damn Noises…they had dared to attack their Composer…but unfortunately he wasn't their Composer anymore and even if he was, they would've attacked anyway. It was their job.

He heaved a deep sigh and willed his wounds to close.

After the healing, he felt that his throat was parched and stood up. Maybe a glass of water would be good. But unexpectedly, his knees buckled under his weight and he stumbled, managing to balance himself to the wall next to the bed just barely. He cursed. His feet felt as fragile as a glass. He had overexerted this feeble flesh.

Deciding to be stubborn, he walked with slow, unsteady steps to the kitchen where Sanae used to store his food. Upon walking to the stairs, he gave a moan. Now, this could be hard.

Taking a frail step down the first stair, his foot decided to rebel and buckled. Joshua gasped as he felt himself getting airborne. He collided with the floor with a pained gasp and the next thing he knew, he was engulfed by a deep, comforting darkness.

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

Neku kicked a poor small innocent stone that happened to be standing on his way with the force of a professional football player, sending it flying away into a small puddle. He cursed under his breath. Damn that Joshua, he thought over and over again.

'_**Stupid me for thinking he would trust me more, or at least a little bit grateful for the help,'**_he thought angrily_. __**'But no, he has to act like a jerk, injured or not. Idiot prick!'**_

Neku sighed heavily. The air was getting just a tad bit colder than usual. Winter was approaching fast, after all. Perhaps there would be snow too on Christmas. He shrugged. He didn't like snow that much. They were cold and made him wear sweaters. He didn't like sweaters; they were annoying and made him look like a walking orange headed snowman.

Speaking of Christmas, would Josh like to join Neku and his friends on their get-together as well? He shook his head. No, that prick wouldn't do that even if it's the last thing to do on earth. Because he was an obdurate prick and a conceited jerk like that.

Joshua…

Neku felt strangely connected to the silverette. Even though two years had passed and he had spent them without meeting the Composer even once, he never felt like he was really far away from the older boy. Joshua affected him just like that, and it annoyed him. It was irritating that he could find a friend he could relate to in a jerk that wouldn't admit that they were even friends.

Friends?

The concept used to be so alien for Neku, but thanks to the game, now he felt more comfortable with the subject. It was all thanks to dying, whether he liked it or not. It was thanks to…

"Freakin' spitfaces! Dontchu even gimme that anymore!"

Neku lifted his head at the sound of someone swearing. He found himself facing with an infuriated Beat. The blonde was furious, and it was putting it lightly. His face was red with anger and he was literally fuming with fury. The orangette approached the angry skater and patted his shoulder lightly, making him turn around to face his caller.

"Oh, hey, Phones…" he said weakly. Neku sighed.

"What's with you now?" he asked as he looked to the place where Beat had come out from. It was the Bito's, Beat and Rhyme's house.

"Aw, it's nuthin'…" the skater said with a loud sigh. "Where did you disappear to, yo? When we were talking you were suddenly gone. You didn't even pick up your phone when we tried to call, so we decided to jus' go home and talk about it again tomorrow."

Neku looked at his cell and found several missed calls, from Shiki, Rhyme and Beat. He gave a shrug. Of course they would think Neku just suddenly disappear, courtesy of Josh's Composer power.

"Sorry, tell you about it later," he said. "Now, what's up with you? Having another fight with your parents?"

The blonde's shoulders slumped. "Dang, how did you know, yo?" he asked. "It was nuthin' special, though…jus' my ma and pa deciding to be nosy again, ya know?"

Neku sighed and sat down on a long bench in front of a Sunshine Store. "No, tell me about it," he said. "I'm having a bit of a trouble myself and I need something to distract me from it."

Beat followed him and sat down next to him. "Whatever, yo," he said. "So, well, it was my ma and pa again. They were being nosy again, yo. So there's this friend of Rhyme's. He got this scholarship-thingy to China from the government. Ma and pa wanted Rhyme to try out for one too. But I don't, yo."

"Why not? A scholarship sounds great," Neku shrugged. "She'll get a chance to study abroad free. It's a good thing in my opinion."

Beat looked incredulous. "That's not it, Phones!" he said. "Rhyme didn't even get to say whether she wanted ta go or not, yo! Ma and pa just said they wanted her to and she didn't get to express her opinion on it, dang it!

"Rhyme's just like that, yo…always so selfless to make ma and pa happy. I don't like it when she forced that smile…I'm her frickin' brother and I wanta help her so she doesn't have to always sacrifice herself for ma and pa's sake…" the Wild Boar fan said. "After all, Rhyme's important to me and all that."

Neku was deep in thought. A forced smile, a forced willingness…Beat continued with an annoyed sigh. "I wanta protect her, yo…so she doesn't have to pretend she's strong. I wanta keep her away from it even if it means getting ma and pa to be more annoyed at me."

Neku closed his eyes. Something was tugging at his heart and he didn't know exactly what it was. Why was it…Why did a certain conceited face and silver hair suddenly enter his mind?

"What about you, Phones? Something was bothering you and all too…" Beat asked the brooding Neku. The said orangette looked a bit startled, not expecting Beat to question him like that. He just gave a hollow laugh to the query and turned his gaze to the sky.

"Well…there's just this…prick…prick of a friend…" Neku began softly. "…that I have to see right now."

With that, the orangette stood up and gave a goofy grin. "Sorry 'bout that, Beat, I'll explain everything later," he waved. "Oh, and thanks, yo!"

With that, he took off, leaving the confused Beat alone. Suddenly a smaller blonde patted the older one's back softly, calling for his attention. Beat turned around, facing his new companion that was also his little sister. Rhyme gave a smile.

"Sorry about earlier, Beat…" she said. "…and thanks…"

The blonde skater gave a shrug and turned around, blushing ever so slightly. The smaller one giggled and grabbed at the elder's hand. "Come on, I'll treat you to a burger. After all, mom and dad may forbid you to eat again tonight for what you said."

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

Neku panted as he arrived back at Wildkat café. He just had to talk to Joshua. After all, he might have just understood what the Composer wanted. It was never really that much of a difference after all, just like with Beat and Rhyme. Perhaps, just perhaps, Joshua also wanted to…

The café gave a little jingling sound while being forced opened as the orangette entered the small coffee shop. He immediately gave a horrified gasp at the sight that greeted him.

"Joshua!"

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

The ex-Composer opened his eyes slowly to a dim lighting of a familiar room. He gave a groan as his mortal body protested to him for being so rough and careless. A soft huff alerted him of someone else's presence and he turned to see the perpetrator. He gave a small smirk.

"My, back again so soon, are we?" he said with a voice as smug as he could muster. "Miss me much, Nekky?"

Neku shook his head. "Don't give me that, Josh," he said. "It's not working anymore."

"What's not working?" Joshua asked with an innocent look that made Neku want to slap him. The orangette stood next to the bed that sheltered the Composer's smaller form and folded his hands in front of his chest with an indignant sigh.

"First you disappeared for two good years without once showing yourself up in front of me or answering my call. When I finally saw you again, I found you trying to commit suicide by jumping in front of a car," the CAT fan said. "Later on, you shooed me away with that infuriating talk of yours despite my helping you. Then, guess what I found when I decided to return here. I had to save the mighty Composer's sorry ass as I found him sprawled bellow the stairs. Luckily you have rhinoceros hide and didn't gain any serious wound."

Joshua gave a giggle. "My, does that mean you carried me all the way upstairs?" he said, not bothering to respond to Neku's statement. "Hope I'm not too heavy for you, hubby dear." The orangette put his hands on his hips and glared at the Composer resentfully.

"Damn it, won't you just tell me what's wrong, Joshua?" he said crossly. "First off, I do notice that you're not your usual self, thank you! And you're being extremely, bizarrely pathetic today! Let me guess, you fell off the stairs when you were trying to get yourself out of here or something, right?"

The silverette gave a shrug. "Mmhmm, are you saying that you have been observing me that much to notice something was wrong with me?" he asked. "I'm ecstatic."

"Stop trying to dodge the question, Josh!" Neku shouted, feeling impatient. "You're being a total ass when I'm just trying to help you, damn it!"

The giggle. "But I never asked for your help, Neku dear," he said. "Don't you think you're being quite nosy today, hmm?"

"Josh…" Neku noticed the forced smile Joshua gave as he said that. The older boy turned his gaze away, avoiding eye contact.

"I am definitely fine, dear, so you don't have to worry about me," he continued. "Now, just be a good boy and leave so your parents won't worry about you. It's close to 5 pm you know. Now shoo."

Neku's eyes twitched. This was getting nowhere and Joshua was pulling the annoy-Neku-until-he-leaves trick again. But he was right about the time and he had to get somewhere fast with this. He stepped closer to the silverette and instantaneously snatched the orange cell phone he always carried from his weak grip. It seemed the older boy didn't expect that, because he immediately gave a startled gasp as the thief stepped away from his side.

"Neku, give that back," he said. The orangette stuck out his tongue at him.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong," he replied. Joshua glared at the thief, trying his best to grab his cell phone back. Unfortunately, Neku was standing too far for him to reach. He gave an indignant huff.

"Now give me that back before I drop a vending machine on you," he threatened. Neku turned away cockily.

"Just try, you can't do it without this," he said, throwing the cell up a good thirty centimeters before catching it back. Joshua glared more murderously at the orangette.

"Don't tempt me," he said. "You know I'm the Composer. I can do what I please, including erasing you if required."

"Do it then," Neku challenged. "Why don't you?"

Joshua gave an annoyed sigh as he attempted to stand, only to fall on his hands and knees. Neku gave a gasp at that.

"H-hey, Josh, are you alright?" he asked warily. Joshua bowed his head, his shoulder slumped, making Neku more worried. The orangette kneeled next to the older boy, holding at his slouched shoulder gently. "Oi, Josh—"

With a speed of light, the said silverette tried to snatch his cell back from the orangette. Pity for him that Neku's instincts decided to act faster and he dodged, just before the cell was even touched by his original owner. Joshua gave a frustrated growl as Neku stepped back hastily.

"Ah, ah, that was close," Neku said. "Honestly, Josh, just tell me what's going on with you and I promise I'll give this back."

"Neku, don't make me erase you," Joshua snarled dangerously, which scared Neku even if just slightly. "You're just being nosy. It is my business and mine alone. You have no part in it."

"And you're just being suspicious," Neku said boldly. "You always shove me away, Josh! Don't act like me before all of those ordeals two years ago! You are only trying to protect me, right? I know your attempts, so don't give me that and just come clean! Then I promise I would leave it alone!"

"You—" trying to stand up only gave more strain to Joshua's feeble body and he stumbled yet again. Neku winced as Joshua kissed the floor again. This time, he really seemed serious, but Neku wasn't going to chance it. If Joshua regained his cell phone, things would only get uglier.

But maybe Joshua decided that he would attempt the same trick once again and he stood on all fours, trembling ever so slightly. Neku gave a huff at that. "It's not going to work, Josh. I'm not falling for the same trick and—"

Suddenly a wet cough interrupted his sentence and he eyed the older boy worriedly. Joshua was coughing, his breathing came out in a wheezing voice and his face was scrunched up in pain. Neku immediately abandoned his post and kneeled in front of the silverette. He held the older boy's shoulder and winced as he felt Joshua jerking with each cough.

But unexpectedly, instead of pushing him away like Neku thought he would, Joshua began to grasp at Neku's shirt with a death grip. He covered his mouth with the other hand, as if to cease his coughing. Neku shivered. The smug bastard never looked as frail as he was right now. He held Joshua's trembling body softly and rubbed his back slowly, like what his mother used to do when he had a bad cough.

With a loud cough, Joshua's body jerked forward and a trail of red liquid began leaking from the hand covering his mouth. Neku's eyes widened at that and Joshua's coughing fit continued, each seemingly more painful than the last.

Neku grabbed Joshua's shaking form more tightly and kept on rubbing the silverette's back, hoping that it might somehow, ease the pain. He was feeling ever so helpless. He had never experienced something like this before, so he was totally clueless.

After a while, Joshua's coughing finally stopped and the silverette immediately slumped against Neku's body. Neku felt tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. Never before he witnessed Joshua being this fragile. He was right after all, something was wrong with him.

Neku carefully helped Joshua back to the bed and the older boy gave a weak sigh. He gave a small giggle, much to Neku's surprise. "My…don't I…look pathetic…right now…"

Neku shook his head. The prick still insisted on being like that, even as he shouldn't be in any mood to be. The CAT biggest fan sighed and went to the bathroom. He returned not even a minute later with a soft wet towel in hands.

Neku put the cloth on the silverette's lap. Joshua sighed as he cleaned his face from the remnants of blood with the towel. Neku sat down on the bed near the older boy's feet, looking down. The next thing Joshua knew, Neku was offering his cell phone back. He had completely forgotten about it.

The silverette accepted the cell gratefully. He looked away. "…does this…answer your…question?" he asked softly. Neku balled his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Joshua…" he said, voice shaking. "What the hell happened to you? And don't even attempt to lie again. I know something is wrong with you."

Both were silent for a good five minutes. Neku felt his curiosity and worry tugging even more than ever while Joshua seemed to be pondering whether to tell Neku or not. But what the hell, he was screwed either way. The ex-Composer gave a loud sigh but didn't turn to meet Neku's eyes. "Oh alright…" he said finally. "I was hoping to avoid this…"

"All this is a game, Neku…one set up by the Higher Planes." He finally decided to enlighten the 15 year old. Neku gave a frown.

"A…game?" he echoed. Joshua nodded slightly. "What game?"

"It's a game…" the silverette answered. "The "Will you be Erased Before you Die" Game."

Neku's eyes widened. "What?" he asked incredulously. Joshua gave a mirthless giggle.

"The rules are simple," he answered. "I have 7 days. In those 7 days, I have to decide whether I will avoid erasure and die on the last day or just end everything quickly and let myself succumb to erasure. It's some kind of survival game. That's it, simple, right?"

Neku felt himself shaking in anger. "That's it?" he asked. "THAT'S IT? Joshua, it's not a game, damn it, it's…hell, I can't even find the proper word for that! Who the hell, why the hell, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Why? Are you being punished or what!"

Then it clicked. "Wait a minute…don't tell me," he said. Joshua still refused to meet his eyes. "You ARE being punished aren't you?"

Joshua was silent for a while before giggling. "…always the sharp one aren't we?" he said. Neku clenched his fists tighter.

"Why Joshua? Why!" Neku asked impatiently. "Why are you being punished?"

But the Composer didn't answer. Neku shook his head. "Don't tell me, let me guess," he said. "This has something to do with the last three games in which I was in, doesn't it?"

Joshua's silence answered him enough. Neku gritted his teeth. "Why, Josh…why did they punish you for it? What…what did you…what went wrong? What did you do exactly?"

The silverette sighed. "And you said you would leave it alone," he said. "Simply put, I resurrected lives of the losing players and thus broke the rules. That's it."

Neku narrowed his eyes at the silverette's answer. "Why now then? It has been two years since then! Why suddenly do this?"

"…Neku, can we leave it at that?" Joshua said, sighing. "I've answered your question, so it's your turn to uphold your side of the deal."

Neku gritted his teeth. Joshua was again hiding something. But he had promised he wouldn't push him too hard on this. He shook his head. Perhaps there was another way to find out?

"I've been wanting to ask you something," Neku stated. "Why did you do it?"

"Hmm? Do what?" the silverette asked, coughing slightly. Damn, his chest hurt.

"Why did you change your mind about Shibuya? Why did you resurrect all the players? I saw Sota and Nao walking down the 104 building some time ago. They were erased at the second week. You saved them too, didn't you? Why?"

Joshua looked away again. Neku gave a sigh. Damn that didn't work. "Fine, don't answer me," he relented. "…how does this game played?"

Joshua sighed. "My, aren't you vocal today," he shrugged. "Easy, I'm stripped of my immortality, my powers are limited, and I'm being hunted by both reapers and Noises. Just like the usual game."

Neku didn't buy that. "And?" he pressed. "There must be some reason why you suddenly cough up blood like that. You weren't injured as far as I know."

Joshua groaned inwardly. He really didn't want to get to this. "…if you must know," he said. "With each day, my body will…deteriorate more and more, like earlier. Then, on the seventh day, I…" Joshua stopped there, but Neku knew what he meant. On the seventh day, Joshua will…

Die.

Neku felt his stomach churn at that. That wasn't a game at all, that was just mere punishment. Even as a punishment, this was too cruel. He felt himself getting furious at the thought of the angels punishing his ex-partner like that.

Sure, Joshua's done a lot of things to annoy him. He even killed him twice. But in the end…in the end he did return their lives. That was enough to at least earn him some forgiveness for the things he did. Even though Neku himself hadn't fully forgiven him, and he still hated him for lying, and he was still an insufferable prick, but…

"…but it's just not fair…" Neku whispered. Joshua heard it nonetheless and chuckled.

"That's why I said it has nothing to do with you," he said. "You can't help me. Not even a pact can save my body from self-destructing—not that you can form a pact being alive and all. Now, be a good boy and just forget about it. Go home, it's late. Your parents must be worried about you."

With that, Neku obediently left. Joshua smiled to himself. Lucky him, Neku didn't bring the player pin he left him as a memento from the last game. The lack of player pin made him easily imprinted on. The fact that the pin worked even on the RG still kind of baffled him, though. Well, the pin was courtesy of Sanae after all.

Unclenching at his cell, Joshua sighed and slumped against the soft pillow. The ex-Composer felt his chest getting heavier, whether because of his deteriorating condition or other feelings, he wasn't sure. He felt himself drifting to sleep, freeing himself from unnecessary human emotions that was began to stir deep inside his heart.

Ah…frail humans and their limitations…

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

Neku was halfway to his home when he realized that he was being fooled by the Composer. He cursed himself for getting so easily tricked by the silverette. He realized that he hadn't brought his player pin since the end of the game. That's why Joshua could imprint on him so easily like that.

Neku sighed. Joshua was suffering. He realized that. Even though he tried to hide it so well, he could read him just as well. It was hard to understand Joshua at times, but he realized that the boy must be very distraught himself that his mask was a bit looser than usual.

In the end, he was right all along. Joshua was trying to protect him. Knowing that Joshua was suffering from helping him and the rest of other players pained him. Especially knowing the fact that he couldn't do anything to ease the pain. He wanted to slap Joshua for lying to protect him. He wanted to choke him for trying to bear the burden alone. He wanted to kill him for rejecting the help he was offering. He wanted to…he wanted to…

He wanted to help Joshua.

Even though he might not be strong enough to do anything…even though he might be of no use…even though he might just be a bother for the older boy…even though he still hated him…

There was no way Joshua could shove him away forever. He would help him no matter what, and there was nothing Joshua could do to stop him.

Now, if he could just relocate where he put his player pin…

_-day2day2day2day2day2day2-_

Joshua woke up with a loud yawn. It was five in the morning. He didn't feel rested up at all. His body still ached. And he was still thirsty. He gave a sigh. He was so caught up in yesterday's issue that he stupidly forgot the main reason why Neku even found him sprawled under the stairs. He was going to stand up and go downstairs when the bedroom door suddenly clicked open.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Neku's orange head and a smell of fresh coffee greeted him. Joshua felt himself making a funny face. The orangette chuckled. "What's with that look?"

"…Neku, I thought I told you to—"

"Found my player pin, so you can't imprint on me again, sorry," the younger boy said. "Now just sit there like a good boy. I brought you something to eat and some water."

Joshua shook his head. "I thought I made it clear yesterday that you can't help me no matter what, Neku," the silverette said. "Stop being so stubborn and waste your time with me. You have better things to do."

"Sure, I can't help you," Neku said. "But I can attempt to, at least, can't I?"

Joshua, for the first time, was speechless. Neku gave a smug smirk, very much similar to the silverette's and put a glass of water on the end table next to the bed. "Listen, Josh," he said firmly. "I haven't forgiven you for killing me and lying to me on the last game. So I'm going to make sure you live to repent for it. You can't just go on dying like that, all right? You're going to live no matter what."

"Neku, I've told you already this—"

"—is a game," the orangette interrupted. "But it is a twisted one. We are going to right it. How long do your timer—you have one, right?—have anyway?"

"Five days including today, but—"

"Then we still have five days to get you better. You're going to get better, and then we can confront those screwed up angels together. We're going to make them end the game and then you can return to taking care of Shibuya. After all, who's going to look out for this city if not the Composer?"

Joshua blinked. Once, twice, before giving in to a full peal of laughter. He was, for once, being lectured at, and not the opposite. Neku grinned himself. It seemed Neku's positive attitude defeated the negativity of the situation and it affected Joshua as well. The silverette held his stomach and held back his laughter. He smirked.

"I'd be ungrateful if I refuse when you've asked so nicely," he said. "Very well Neku, I'm forced to accept your offer. But I guess you'd have to bear with me for the next five days."

"For the rest of my life, Josh, for the rest of my life."

_Day 2 Forced Reluctance—Closed_

**A/N:**

Err...*prepares to dodge from minivans* there you go?

Don't forget to review please? Motivate this newbie to continue writing? :D *puppy eyes*

Flames will be used to power up Neku's pins.


	3. Day 3 A Friend in Need

**A/N:**

Well, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the veeeerry long chapter 2. -_-' this chapter isn't really that short either...oh, and I changed the title. I decided that I liked this title better haha..-w-'

**Warning:** I don't know, perhaps some OOC-ness and bad grammar? I don't have a beta, so...

**Disclaimer:** The World Ends with You belongs to Jupiter and Square Enix. I just borrowed some of their awesome character for the sake of fun. I gain no profit from this, I swear :D

**P.S:** Words like **'_this'_** means someone is thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3—A Friend in Need…<strong>

Joshua found himself face to face with a small plate of doughnuts. Neku had left a few minutes ago, saying that he'd go get some decent food. After all, doughnuts and coffee barely had enough nutrition for the sick, right?

The ex-Composer stifled a chuckle. The way his proxy forced his help on him was beyond expectation. He had anticipated the boy to return, yes, but not this way. It seemed Neku finally learned a thing or two about handling the ex-Composer.

He felt his stomach growl and sighed. This human body and its many needs…he thought as he shoved a piece of doughnuts into his mouth. He flinched at the sweetness. He was never a fan of sweet things, but it felt like he hadn't fed in so long so it was alright, perhaps.

"Whatever doesn't kill me," he shrugged.

Suddenly he felt his stomach churning in a sickening way and he felt the food struggling to return to the open air. He immediately ran towards the bathroom and fell down on his knees in front of the toilet. He retched and let the undigested food out from his mouth. The remnants of food left a bitter taste in his mouth and he coughed.

He held his palm in front of his mouth and flushed the toilet. The flowing water washed the vomit away and he pushed the toilet air freshener on to erase the stench. He felt his feet getting weak again. Damn…not this now…

His stomach was rejecting food, torturing his weak body even more. He limped back to the bed and threw himself on the soft plush that was the pillow. He grabbed the glass of water and downed it. Feeling nauseated as the taste of vomit reentered his throat. At least his stomach wasn't rejecting water.

He looked at his palm. The timer was ticking away at a steady pace, reminding him of the remnants of his life. His eyes narrowed. Who was he kidding? Even if Neku willed him to live until all the hairs on his orange head turned gray, it wouldn't have been enough. Joshua would still die in the end.

But still…

"I told you, the café is closed!"

Joshua jerked away from his thoughts at the sound of people talking underneath. He noticed the voice. It was Neku. Who was he talking to?

He took an unsteady step down the stairs and stopped at the edge of the last step of the stairway. He peeked from behind the wall. Neku was talking to two people—adults, he also noticed.

"Come now, boy, we know someone must be here," the larger one, the man said. "We just want a couple of words with the Composer."

"No is a no, there is no one here except for me," Neku folded his arms in front of his chest. "Now get out before I call the police."

Joshua noticed the people. They were reapers. He sighed. Of course. Mr. H's café was designed to repel Noise, so he was safe there. But that didn't mean it would repel reapers, of course. For reapers are also humans at some times.

"Now, don't be rude, kid," the smaller one, the woman said. "We're just doing our job. Don't tell us what to do."

Neku sighed. What should he do to get rid of these annoying pests? Calling the police was out of option. He wasn't the official owner of this place and he was facing adults. The police would surely to trust the adults better. Letting them meet Joshua was out of the question too. He wouldn't let Joshua in his weakened state fight the two brutes.

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot between Neku and the two reapers. The woman gave a frightened cry as she felt the light burned her hair. Neku's eyes widened. He noticed this technique. He turned around towards the stairs, finding the perpetrator standing there, seemingly unfazed with the presence of the two reapers.

"Composer, so you ARE here," the man said arrogantly. "Told you, Nami, he'd be here."

"You singed my hair!" the one called Nami said. "You'll pay for this!"

"Joshua!" Neku immediately ran towards the silverette, wanting to assist him. The silverette lifted his hand, stopping Neku on his track. He stood tall facing the two reapers.

"Now, you two, remember the rules," he said with his deep Composer tone. "No breaking any private properties, including stores and cafés. Even though I am your prey now, I still have the right to report you two to the Higher Planes."

"Why you—" Nami stepped forward to retaliate, but the man stopped her. "Jeremiah!"

"That's enough, Nami," he said. "He's right."

"No, but we are so close!" she said. The one named Jeremiah shook his head.

"There will be no extra points for breaking the rules. Let's just go," he said. The woman huffed indignantly and went out of the café angrily. "You're lucky, Mr. Composer. But don't think that you can hide here forever. Sooner or later, we're going to get you. Until then…"

With that, the two reapers exited the place. Neku sighed in relief. He really thought for a second that there were going to be a fight here. But luckily there were rules to protect people's property that even the reapers can't break.

He turned to Joshua, only to widen his eyes at the sight of the pale faced Composer. Joshua wobbled on his feet and slumped forward, right into Neku's waiting arms. The orangette shook the older boy slightly, trying to keep him awake.

"Come on, Josh, I'm not carrying you upstairs again, so don't fall asleep on me now," the J of the M fashion lover urged. Joshua gave a small giggle.

"…my…you aren't being a good husband, you know?" he said mirthfully. The orangette rolled his eyes.

"Har har, very funny, now, let's get you back to bed," he said as he circled his arms around Joshua's waist and slung the silverette's arm around his own neck, supporting him firmly.

Joshua put an arm over his eyes as he lay down on the bed. He felt exhausted. Even though it was only one small beam, it already took a great toll on his strength. It didn't help that he hadn't eaten anything since he descended to the RG either. The second and first day were full of Noises and reapers and such. He was being chased for two days until he finally stumbled on Neku. Since then, he managed to retreat to Sanae's café, which was protected, so things were just starting to get calm.

Until those two showed up, anyway.

Those two were some of his best reapers. They were on their way into receiving their promotion, and boy, did they work hard for it. There was no way he could avoid them forever, just as the man said.

Suddenly, a smell of ramen interrupted his train of thought. Neku stepped in into the room with a bowl of Shio Ramen. Joshua felt his stomach churning once again. No, he had forgotten that Neku went out to get some food.

"I couldn't find something better. I know ramen aren't that nutritious, but it'll have to do for now," the orangette said, placing the bowl of noodles in the Composer's lap. "Eat, you didn't eat anything yesterday. You only took a bite of your doughnuts too."

Joshua whiffed the delicious smell of his favorite ramen and resisted the urge to throw up, because even though the food smelt delicious, he was reminded of his situation and how his stomach refused to accept anything other than water. He pushed the ramen away and shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," he said. Neku frowned and shoved the food back to him. "Neku…" Joshua warned, but the orangette held the ramen in place.

"Eat," he said firmly. "You can't be not hungry."

"You forget, I am the Composer," he said, still hiding the fact that he no longer bore the title. After all, only the Higher Planes and himself were supposed to know that, and it wasn't that important. Neku huffed, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you don't need food," he replied. "As I remember, it was you who insisted we stop at Dogenzaka for ramen everyday on the game."

"Yes, but I am currently not hungry," the silverette insisted. Neku sighed and took the bowl away from him. Joshua sighed, relieved, thinking that the boy had given up. But suddenly, a small portion of noodles were shoved under his nose. The chopsticks were in the orangette's firm grip. "Neku…" he growled.

"Eat," the younger boy insisted once again. "Before I force you to."

"Don't make me angry, Neku, stop it," Joshua turned away from the food. Neku shoved the noodles again closer to his lips. "Neku—"

Taking the moment of speech, Neku shoved the noodles into Joshua's opened mouth. "Chew," he ordered. Joshua glared at him and started to chew. Hoping with everything that just for now, the food won't be rejected.

He swallowed the noodles and was relieved when his stomach didn't churn. He gave a sigh and was about to relent to eating the noodles when his stomach began the sickening activity of tossing inside him once again. He held his stomach tightly, willing it to calm down. But it seemed his body wasn't in any mood to co-operate with him today either as it only got more painful. Neku frowned and looked at him funny.

"What's wrong, Joshua? Josh—"

With a mad dash, the Ex-Composer ran towards the bathroom, where he emptied his stomach once again. Neku was at his side immediately, shouting his name and rubbing at his back.

With a loud cough, he felt a rush of blood flowing through his throat. He felt his chest began aching again like yesterday. He felt like doubling over in pain but willed himself to hold on. He began wheezing in agony again. The pain was excruciating. Even more than when he was knocked over by a large grizzly Noise.

Neku felt himself paling. He didn't expect this to happen. He held Joshua's frail form close as the Composer slumped weakly against him, having emptied his stomach more than necessary. Joshua clenched at his aching chest, face creased in pain. He was also sweating bullets.

"Joshua…" Neku whispered. Joshua nodded, a sign that he was listening. "My God, Joshua…are you…are you…"

He couldn't even bring himself to ask if Joshua was alright. He knew he wasn't. Joshua was anything but alright. And it was Neku's fault that he wasn't. Joshua knew this was going to happen, so he refused the food. But Neku forced him to eat. It was his fault…it was…

"…not your fault…" Joshua said, as if reading his thought. The silverette leaned to Neku's arms, feeling weaker than ever. He didn't expect himself to cough up blood again, after all. This was worse than the doughnut.

Neku felt like crying. Joshua was in so much pain and he didn't help by forcing him to eat either. He felt guilt eating at his insides and tightened his hold on the Composer. Slowly, the two made their way back to the bed, that had became Joshua's permanent residence.

Joshua wheezed. His chest hurt. Breathing hurt. And his stomach didn't help his condition either. He took the glass of water in his shaking hand and downed it, feeling once again the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth, along with the taste of blood this time. It didn't go well together, really.

"…Joshua I'm…I…" Joshua heard Neku whisper. The orangette was looking down, his bangs covering his face. His fists were clenching tightly at his shorts. With a sigh, the silverette put the emptied glass of water in Neku's hands. "Joshua…"

"Bring me some more water and it's all forgiven," he said with a smirk. Neku looked down again and was silent for a while before standing up, leaving the room to get some more water. Joshua sighed. This wasn't about to get any easier, for both Neku and himself.

With a pained sigh, he laid his head on the pillow and snapped his eyes shut, hoping that unconsciousness would engulf him once again, sparing him off this pain.

_-day3day3day3day3day3day3-_

Neku filled the small glass with water. He felt the deep remorse eating away at himself. He wanted to help Joshua, but why did everything he did seem to only worsen the Composer's pain? Yesterday, he made the silverette upset and it caused him to start coughing up blood. Today, he forced him to eat and made him throw up.

His fists clenched at the glass tightly. Why? He asked himself painfully. Why must everything become like this? Why did Joshua…

He shook his head. _**'No, must fight emo urge…must fight…'**_Neku thought to himself. _**'Feeling guilty isn't going to fill Joshua's stomach. I must find a way to make him eat somehow.'**_

With a slight hesitation, he dialed his phone.

_-day3day3day3day3day3day3-_

"Yes, hello?" Shiki Misaki answered her ringing cell phone while still continuing her sewing. "Neku, is that you?"

"…_Shiki,"_ Neku's voice echoed softly through the phone. Shiki gave a bright smile at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hey, Neku, what's up?" she asked. "Where were you yesterday? You suddenly disappeared. We were still talking about the plan for Christmas, you know."

"_I know, sorry, tell you about it later,"_ the orangette said. _"Say, Shiki, I want to ask you something."_

"Ask away," the brunette said, folding her newly sewed outfit. This came out nice. Eri would like it.

"…yes? Yes? What?" Shiki answered cautiously as the orangette spoke. "For what are you asking me this?"

"_Sorry, I can't say anything as for now,"_ her friend answered. _"But I need this badly. Please, if you know something, tell me."_

Shiki frowned. "Yes, there is, I have some," she answered. "Are you ill or something, Neku? I can make it for you if you want to."

"_No, I'd rather keep this confidential. But I assure you, I'm fine,"_ he answered. Shiki smiled slightly. Glad at the fact that at least, her friend was healthy.

After all, she would worry when her friend suddenly asked for a food for the ill.

_-day3day3day3day3day3day3-_

Joshua woke up at the sound of the door being opened. He rubbed his eyes. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Neku reentered the room, bringing a pot of steaming something and a glass of water. Joshua felt himself cringe at the steaming pot. What was Neku doing whilst he was asleep?

"Neku, what's that?" he voiced out his curiosity. The orangette handed him the glass of water and set the pot down.

"Here, I made this," he said, pouring the liquid…something into a small bowl. "I don't cook often but I followed the recipe carefully, so this should be okay."

Joshua eyed the white…liquid…solid…something in the bowl. It was…

"It's porridge," the orangette explained. "Shiki taught me how to make it. I added extra water, so it should be soft enough for your stomach. You still accepted water, so I thought if I make something watery, it would be alright."

Joshua accepted the bowl and eyed it warily, as if a twin headed monster would jump out of it. Neku put the rest of the porridge away and handed Joshua a spoon.

"I considered about making a soup, but I thought maybe the seasonings would only upset your tummy again," he said. "Besides, Shiki said porridge is filling and healthy. Go on, try it."

Joshua sighed. He heard the hurt and hesitance in Neku's voice. After all, he did made Joshua ate and threw up earlier. He felt himself responsible for it, even though he was only doing what he thought was best. But still…

"…it's alright, Neku," Joshua shook his head. Neku pushed the bowl back to the silverette. "Neku—"

"Try it," he insisted. "If you can't take it, I promise I'd leave you alone. I swear, so…"

The Ex-Composer gave another sigh and relented. He put the hot watery porridge into the spoon and blew it. He hesitated when the food entered his mouth, but he finally, although reluctantly swallowed. He waited a few moments for his stomach to start churning again like before…

…but nothing happened.

He lifted his brows. Neku gave a relieved smile when the silverette started taking more and more of the said porridge. The food may be bland and tasteless, but at least it was nutritious and it was acceptable by the silverette's picky stomach's standard.

Joshua shrugged as he slurped at the watery rice soup noisily.

"It'll have to do."

Neku chuckled. To him, the word sounded different.

_Thank you._

_-day3day3day3day3day3day3-_

After taking a full bowl of porridge, Joshua began to drift back to sleep. His body needed lots of sleep, and Neku was determined to let him have some rest. He returned to the kitchen silently and put the rest of the porridge into the refrigerator. He redialed Shiki's number and waited for the brunette to answer the phone.

"…_hello?"_ Shiki's voice echoed from the other side. _"Neku?"_

"…hey," Neku chuckled weakly. He heard Shiki giggled through the phone. He could feel her beaming at him even though he couldn't see her.

"_So, how's it going, Neku? Did it work? The porridge thing, you know,"_ she said. Neku smiled and nodded, although the brunette couldn't witness it.

"Yeah, it did, thanks, Shiki," he replied gratefully. The fashion enthusiast laughed softly.

"_Anytime, Neku, what are friends for?"_ she said. _"But honestly, Neku, is everything alright there?"_

Neku hesitated. Should he tell Shiki? Wouldn't Joshua be more comfortable if more people were helping? Wouldn't it be safer when reapers returned if there was more people power? If Shiki and Beat could help Neku repel the reapers, Joshua wouldn't have to exert his power.

"…tell me, Shiki," he said. "…if someone you care about is sick…let's just say, if Eri is sick…what would you do for her?"

Shiki made a hmm-ing sound through the cell phone. _"Well, I would do whatever I can to comfort her and support her until she's back on her feet once again,"_ she answered. _"But seriously, Neku, who's ill?"_

Neku couldn't decide. Should he really tell Shiki? Shiki would no doubt, offer to help and she would drag Beat and maybe Rhyme too with her. If they come they could help protect Joshua. It sounded like a good idea.

"…there's a friend of mine," he answered. "A prick who wouldn't ask for help even when he's hanging at the edge of a cliff. He's…very ill and I'm trying to help."

It sounded like a good idea. But Joshua wouldn't want anyone else involved in this. He got rid of everyone when they witnessed the accident yesterday. He even rejected Neku's help at first. The prick wouldn't want Shiki and Beat to know, even if it could mean more help.

"_Oh, is it really that bad?"_ he heard Shiki asking in concern. _"Is that why you disappeared yesterday?"_

"…yeah," Neku nodded. He couldn't tell Shiki. Joshua wouldn't like it. He couldn't risk losing Joshua's very slight trust he had fought so hard to earn. "He's really stubborn. Continues to reject my help when he clearly can't even walk properly without stumbling every two steps."

He heard Shiki hmm-ing softly. He sighed and continued. "Shiki…" he said. "What am I supposed to do? He's suffering and is in a lot of pain, even as we speak. But I can't help him. I want to do something but I'm powerless. I just…"

'_**I want to end his pain, want to support him,'**_Neku thought forlornly**. **_**'But what can I do? What can I do to fight the angels when even Joshua, the Composer, the stronger one, can't?'**_

"…_isn't it obvious? Just be there for him," _Shiki replied. Neku felt his eyes widen. _"Even when you can't do anything to ease his pain, at least be there for him. Be there in case he needed support. If you can't give any physical support, at least you can provide him with emotional support, by just being there beside him."_

Neku narrowed his eyes. "But would it be enough?" he questioned. "Just standing there and see him in pain without being able to do anything…it's just…"

"_I know, Neku, I know,"_ Shiki answered. _"But if it's all you can do, it's better than doing nothing at all, right?"_

Neku clenched his eyes shut. He gave a shaky laugh and nodded. "…yeah…you're right, thanks, Shiki," he stated. "You're a great help."

"_Anytime, Neku,"_ she laughed. "_Give him my regards, okay. Hope he gets better soon."_

"Yeah, thanks, I have to go, see you later, Shiki," the orangette smiled. "Yeah, later then."

_-day3day3day3day3day3day3-_

Neku glanced at the sleeping Joshua. Even when sleeping, the Composer seemed to be troubled. He was sweating and his face slightly creased in what seemed to be a mixture of anguish, pain, and anxiety. He closed the door and prepared himself to go home. After all, he still needed to 'report' to his parents.

He regretted not being able to stay out too late. He wanted to do what Shiki suggested he did. He wanted to be there for Joshua. Sure, Joshua was a prick, but that prick was his friend.

Yes, Joshua was his friend.

He smiled to himself. Perhaps, just perhaps, he had forgiven Joshua just a tiny, little, slightly bit more. Not that he'd tell that to the prick, though. The most important thing was that he had decided to declare Joshua as his friend.

After all friendship would be dull without a little bit of annoyance and jibe now and then, right?

Neku gave a small contented smile as he closed the café. Surely the reapers have gone to rest too by now, so the Composer should be safe. Thank goodness winter vacation had started, so he didn't have to go to school. That meant he'd be free to take care of Joshua.

Inside, he was still worried about Mr. H. The barista wasn't around yesterday or today. Joshua did say he was doing some usual task, but seeing Joshua this way, he had a feeling that Mr. H wasn't doing the _usual_ things.

But for now, he had his hands full with just the Composer.

He just kept on hoping that he would show up at the café the next day with CAT, or Mr. H hanging around in the café, making some doughnuts and coffee as usual.

_Day 3 A Friend in Need-Chapter Closed_

**A/N:**

Okay, there goes chapter 3...hope you like it. :D Please review too, so I'll know what I did wrong. You're doing this newbie a favor by reviewing :D Thanks**  
><strong>


	4. Day 4 Shadowed

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late chapter. Here it is, chapter 4.

Thank you to all my reviewers, to **Elle the Brat** and **Nirex**, thank you for your kind reviews! I hope I continue to create chapters that makes you happy!

Umm this chapter contains...err, just read it.

**Warning:** possible OOC-ness, angst, unbeta-ed chapter, spoilers to the game, emo Neku, and Joshua being Joshua.

**Disclaimer:** TWEWY belongs to Square Enix and Jupiter. It's not mine and will never be.

Now, please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4—Shadowed<strong>

Neku shivered as he felt the rain falling upon him. He had decided, using umbrella was a useless method to repel rain. Even if you used umbrella, walking in the middle of the rain would still got you wet. He wasn't using any boots. He hated boots. They were hot and uncomfortable. He also hated rain. Rain always ruins his plans to go out.

But yes, he had to go to Wildkat and it was raining.

It really wasn't helping at all. Neku sighed as he ran in the middle of the rain. Being rained upon made him feel cold. Neku was more the summer person. He'd choose summer over winter anytime.

He wouldn't go out in a day like this, if it weren't for Joshua.

He saw the clock on his cell phone. He was early. He dared betting that Joshua was still sleeping right now. The Composer had slept a lot since this whole fucked-up-game-ordeal. Neku understood, though. The strain on his mortal body must be enough to strain his mental too. The Composer wasn't used to living as a human, moreover a sick one, so this must be very hard for him.

Thinking about it, was he ever alive at all? Or was he born a Composer? Surely such questions would never get a straight answer, especially from the stubborn prick of a Composer.

Neku pondered. Come to think about it, he knew nearly nothing about Joshua. Joshua was always very distant. The only thing he understood clearly was, that Joshua enjoyed seeing other people getting flustered by his attitude. And he may also lack some masculine hormones, which resulted in his feminine behavior. Oh, and that giggle. That giggle always annoyed Neku to some points.

Perhaps Joshua could be a little bit nice when he wanted to be. But getting a straight answer from him was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. He liked keeping his business his, annoying people who wanted to help. He was a real jerk. Unfortunately, the jerk was Neku's friend. And he had to learn to live with that, he supposed.

He stopped his train of thought in the middle of his track. He was in front of J of the M store when he noticed the two figures standing under their respective umbrellas in front of his favorite fashion store. He narrowed his eyes. Those two were…

"Hello, fancy meeting you again, kid," the man said. "Surely you remember us."

The grim heapers from yesterday. He tried ignoring them and continued to walk to the café when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him on his track. A female with long blonde hair smiled at him.

"Hey there, cute kid," she said. "Or maybe I should say…the Composer's cute pet proxy?"

Neku growled. "What the hell do you want with me?" he asked. "I'm in a hurry so make it quick."

The afro haired man, Jeremiah laughed. "Come now, don't be hostile," he grinned. "We just want to talk."

"Sorry, not interested," Neku scoffed and turned to walk away, but once again, the woman's firm grip stopped him. "What now?" he glared at the two reapers. The woman twiddled her long blonde hair and laughed.

"We want you to stay away from the Composer," she said. "You're in our way. Besides, you're putting yourself danger when you're with him, you know."

"Not listening," Neku said and struggled against the woman's hold. The woman reaper called Nami sighed and tightened his hold on the young boy's shoulder.

"We're not joking, kid," Jeremiah said. "The Higher Planes instructed us on an emergency call. Said the Composer sinned really bad and has to be erased immediately. He's being hunted by all the reapers in town. If you stay with him, you might get yourself into trouble as well."

"Not all of them are nice like us, you know," Nami giggled childishly. "You should stay away from the Composer. Or else, you might end up getting hurt too."

Neku gritted his teeth in annoyance. He turned and swung his umbrella at the male reaper, who dodged skillfully. "Fuck you and your Higher Planes!" he yelled angrily. "Only fucked up bastard would instruct their underlings to hunt on an ill person! You guys leave Joshua alone and don't ever show up in Wildkat anymore or I swear I'm going to—"

"Going to what?" Jeremiah asked cockily. "We're stronger than you. You're just a little boy. Not to mention alive. What chance do you think you have against us reapers?"

Nami sighed. "Besides, he lied and used you before, right? We've heard tales," the woman shrugged. "If anyone had a reason to hate him, shouldn't it be you? If anyone dared to use me, I'd hate them for the rest of my life and I wouldn't rest until I got my revenge."

The orangette clenched his fists. "…that might be true, but…" he looked into the female reaper's eyes with a firm gaze. "I'm not like you! Joshua needs my help and I'm not leaving him no matter what! If anyone's going to kick his ass it's going to be me, got it? So just leave him the hell alone!"

Jeremiah sighed. "Ahh, youth…" he smiled haughtily. "What do you think we should do with him, Nami?"

The woman pouted. "I hate know-it-alls. Especially when they're children," she said. "Children today are so rude. I so want to wipe that smug look from his face right now."

But before the two reapers could even take a step closer to the orangette, a beam of light shot at the two, throwing them away a couple of feet away from the target. Neku gasped as he saw Joshua leaning to the side of Wildkat building with his cell phone in hand. He smirked.

"No one touches my proxy," he said smugly. "Especially not you inferiors, got it?"

"Why you—" the female reaper cried angrily. "Take this!"

A couple of lightning fast beam was sent towards the composer. Joshua managed to dodge just barely before sending another beam of light towards his two enemies. Nami dodged with her reaper speed. At the same time, Jeremiah sent a punch towards the ex-Composer instead of dodging. The punch hit the silverette straight on the abdomen and he met the ground with a pained 'oomph'. Simultaneously, the male reaper got hit by the beam Joshua sent and smacked the tree next to the café building, leaving a big crack on the trunk. The female reaper was at once at Joshua's side at once.

"Got you~" Nami said as she lifted her palm. "Hello, easy promotion~"

Suddenly she cried out in pain as she felt something hard connecting with the back of her head. She fell to the ground clutching to her head. Neku huffed, threw his now bent-out-of-shape umbrella aside and ran to the Composer.

"Be careful!" he said as he lifted the older male by the waist and slung the other's arm around his neck. He paid no attention to the gathering crowd and stormed towards the building of the café, leaving the two reapers to face the mob.

"Wait, you little—" Nami screamed in frustration. "Argh, I was so close!"

"Calm down, Nami," Jeremiah said as he limped towards the female reaper. "People are watching."

"I don't care anymore! Fuck the rules, I'm going to destroy that café, like it or not!" she growled in aggravation. "Watch me, this will only take a couple of minutes!"

Jeremiah sighed. "Whoa there, calm down will you? Destroying public property will only grant you a cut on your measly salary," he said. "We should leave immediately. We will get the Composer and his proxy later."

"Damn straight we will," the blonde said angrily. "The brat dared to hit me with his stupid umbrella. I'm going to bend his body just like his umbrella the next time we meet. Just watch."

"Yes dear, yes, now," Jeremiah said as he grabbed the female's wrist. "We should bounce."

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

Neku huffed tiredly as they entered the café and closed the door tightly behind. Joshua immediately slumped against the couch, clutching at his sore stomach. Neku sat down on the couch on the opposite of Joshua, huffing tiredly.

"Damn it, you're so careless, Joshua!" he scolded. "You shouldn't have gone out damn it! How the hell did you know those reapers were there anyway?"

Joshua giggled although it sounded painful considering his stomach was perhaps bruised from the earlier strike. "…saw it through…the window, dear…" he said. "Couldn't let my dearest proxy…gets bullied by the meanies could I?"

Neku gave a frown. Not that nickname. He hated it when Joshua called him his 'proxy'. It reminded him of the game, of Joshua's lies and betrayal. He didn't want to be bitter at the Composer. Not now of all times, when he should be staying at the silverette's side.

"Shut up, you look as pathetic as that Mus Rattus Mowzy doll when I washed it," he bit back and threw a towel from the counter at the soaked Composer. "Dry yourself. I'll heat the porridge and then you can stuff your feminine face with it."

"Are you…saying I'm beautiful?" he asked, using a falsetto that sounded just like a female's voice. "I'm flattered."

Neku felt a vein rising on his temple. "Ass," he growled as he entered the kitchen. He heard Joshua's giggles faintly as he opened the refrigerator, finding the pot of yesterday's porridge still sitting there faithfully.

Neku grumbled to himself in annoyance as he re-heated the porridge. He couldn't understand why Joshua insisted on being such an ass after all Neku had done for him. Perhaps he should've followed the reapers' advice and leave him behind after all.

Sudden realization hit Neku as he shook his head. No, Joshua had to be doing that on purpose. He didn't want Neku to fuss over him, thus his attitude. He deliberately made Neku angry so he would leave the Composer alone. The orangette huffed. The Composer was probably clutching at his stomach in pain right now. Serves him right, he thought irately. After all, he had brought that upon himself. He shouldn't have gone out from the café at all.

But he also did that to save Neku's ass. As much as he'd like to strangle that prick of a Composer, he couldn't. Joshua was only doing things his own way, even while saving Neku, he had to do it the 'Joshua style'. That being said, the way the Composer did things still annoyed Neku to no end, even though he understood the motive behind those actions.

He broke his train of thoughts when the pot gave a loud hiss. The porridge was done. Well, time to feed that stubborn prick. Perhaps he should leave the porridge extra hot, just to piss the older boy off.

Neku huffed as he exited the kitchen with a bowl of hot porridge. He walked to the couch, and sighed as he found the Composer was apparently sleeping sitting up. He put the porridge on the coffee table and nudged the older boy by the shoulder.

"Oi, Josh," he huffed in annoyance when he noticed the boy wasn't responding. "Wake up, you'll catch cold sleeping in a place like this. Not to mention your clothes are all wet."

Neku glared at the sleeping silverette who didn't react no matter what he did. "Joshua, come on, wake up. You can continue sleeping upstairs after you change your clothes," he said and nudged the boy again. "Joshua—"

He widened his eyes when the last nudge sent Joshua to slump on the long couch. He immediately kneeled beside the older boy, holding him by the shoulders and shook him hard. "Hey Josh! Joshua!" he frowned as he saw the Composer's pale face had turned all red.

He touched the silverette's forehead and instantly yelped in shock. The Composer was having a high fever. Great, being in the rain for less than 10 minutes already caused him to catch a cold. Or perhaps he already had a fever to begin with?

Neku cursed the angels for inflicting the whole 'deteriorating body' thing on the Composer once again as he ran to the kitchen to get some ice into a water filled container. He took the cloth Joshua used to dry his hair and soaked it in the ice cold water before placing it on the silverette's forehead.

The orangette cursed under his breath. When it rains, it pours. Joshua had a bunch of reapers lusting after his blood, got hit on the stomach, and gained a high fever as an addition. Great, just what he needed!

He huffed as he sat on the couch near Joshua and watched as the Composer panted. His fever wasn't coming down. Neku bit his lips. This wasn't going well. What should he do?

What would Shiki do?

He hesitated for a while before finally decided to swallow his pride. He just had to strangle Joshua later, he thought as he sat on the floor next to the sick boy. He sighed and took the silverette's pale hand in his, gripping it carefully.

"Come on, Josh…you're stronger than this…" he murmured. "It wouldn't be funny if you die because of a fever. Imagine, Shibuya's mighty Composer died from a mere cold. You can fight this, Joshua, I know you can."

Neku continued whispering words of comfort as the Composer fought his fever. The orangette never left his side, chatting all the way to encourage the older boy, hoping that somehow, it would be of any help.

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

Neku woke when a wet cloth he had put on Joshua's forehead earlier slipped down and slapped against his head. He sighed and shook his head. When did he fall asleep? He took the cloth from his face and looked at Joshua. He sighed in relief when he found the Composer was breathing softly in his sleep. He touched the silverette's forehead; at least the fever had gone down.

He looked at the porridge on the coffee table, lying alone and forgotten. He turned to see the clock. Damn, it's already 3 pm? He had slept that long? He scratched his head. Now he had to re-heat the porridge again. Perhaps he should just forget about it and make another one. After all, the thing wouldn't taste as good after being left behind for quite some time, would it?

When he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard Joshua stirring softly and turned to see the Composer waking up. He tried to sit up slowly, moaning and clutching at his head. No doubt he was having a headache.

"What happened?" he asked with a slurred voice. Neku gave a small amused smile. Now that was a funny tone. He had never heard Joshua uttering such a sleepy, weak sound like that before. It could be a great blackmailing material.

"Awake, sleeping beauty?" he teased. "Good, I almost thought I had to get some prince charming to wake you up."

Joshua rubbed his eyes. "Very funny, dear," he said. "What time is it?"

"It's 3.30," the orangette answered. "Honestly, Josh, you sleep like a bear on hibernate. Not even a bomb could wake you up."

But Joshua didn't seem to be amused. He looked around. "3.30?" he asked in confusion. "So why is it so dark?"

Neku lifted his brows. It wasn't dark, not at all. Sure, he hadn't lit the lamps, but it was still bright out there. It was getting darker but still bright whatsoever. Joshua rubbed at his eyes again, as if making sure he had them opened.

"The hell are you talking about?" Neku asked. "It's still bright out."

Joshua shook his head. "What are you pulling, Neku? Stop it, it's not funny," the silverette said, frowning. He started feeling his surrounding in confusion like a…

Blind man.

Neku felt his heart froze the exact moment the thought entered his mind. No, not possible…He felt himself frozen in place as Joshua tried to stand up, feeling his way around with his hands.

"Neku, stop teasing me," he said irately. "What did you do to my…"

He suddenly stopped, as if just realizing something. He lifted his palms in front of his eyes, shaking his head in what seemed to be like panicky. "My…eyes…" he clutched at his face. "I…what's happening? Why can't I…I can't see anything!"

Neku immediately threw the bowl aside at the counter and ran towards the silverette. He clutched at Joshua's wrists, shaking him slightly. "J-Josh, Joshua? Joshua, I'm here Josh, It's me," he said with trembling voice. Joshua's eyes were wide and—for the first time—frightened. His breathing was fast and hard.

"N-Neku?" he whimpered. Neku felt his heart breaking at the sound Joshua just uttered. He felt a tear began leaking from his eyes. That was too much. It was worse than when Joshua coughed up blood or when he threw up. He really seemed scared and uncertain, something Neku had never thought he would ever see on the Composer.

Joshua touched Neku's face with his palm as if making sure that it was indeed his friend in front of him. Neku choked back a sob as he without thinking twice flung his arms around the Composer's lithe body. He felt the older boy's breath hitching as his body immediately went rigid. But the second he felt no harm was befalling him, he relaxed against Neku's hold.

Neku tried his best to hold back the rest of his tears, not wanting to cry. His body was shaking hard in anger and pain at Joshua's current affliction. This was too much. Too much. He was coughing up blood, he stopped being able to eat anything he wanted, he had caught a bad fever…

And now he was losing his sight.

Neku never felt more powerless than now. Joshua was calming down fast, but Neku wasn't in any mood to be calm. He clutched at Joshua's shirt in a death grip. This…this hell…why…

"Why…?" he whispered. "Why Joshua…why…"

Joshua didn't reply. He was no longer panicked, having realized what had befallen him. He gave a sigh and patted his orange haired companion's shoulder comfortingly. Neku bit his lips. He was being comforted by the one he was supposed to comfort.

Damn it…damn it all…

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

"Are we done here? As much as I love you being lovey dovey like this, I'm starting to get a cramp," Joshua sighed. Neku still hadn't let go of him and he was starting to feel suffocated. Neku shook his head and moved away.

"Shut up, you stubborn piece of snot," the orangette said, shaking his head furiously. "Don't act so calm, damn it! You just lost your sight and that's all you have to say?"

Joshua shrugged. "What do you want me to say?" he asked. "Oh, and Neku, there's a trail of tear on your cheek."

Neku frowned. What? Joshua gave a giggle. "Don't act so surprised, dear," he said, sitting back down on the couch. "At times like this, being Composer really has its benefits."

"What did…what did you do exactly?" Neku eyed the Composer cautiously. The silverette gave a pompous smirk.

"Don't think of me as an invalid yet, Neku dear. I have my ways," he answered. "A simple…scanning, as you call it, would do."

Neku widened his eyes when realization dawned upon him. Joshua was using his Composer power to open his second eye, or rather his mind's eye. The older boy continued, "Of course, things are a little black and white now, but no matter. At least I won't be needing help to get to the bathroom."

Neku clenched his fists. Joshua had to resort to doing something like this. Why? Why did the Higher Planes do this? Why Joshua? Why do this? Why?

"By the way, Neku, I am kind of a bit hungry," Joshua said, changing the topic. "I thought you would've prepared some of that watery soup you made yesterday for me. I'm hurt you didn't even consider my hunger a crucial matter."

Neku didn't react. He merely took the cold bowl of porridge back to the kitchen, closing the door silently. Joshua sighed. Neku was really distraught by the looks of it. He felt responsible for losing his composure. Neku was after all still a child. He would get distressed after witnessing something so…traumatic like this.

But honestly, he didn't expect to lose his sight as well. He had expected lots of ordeals since the beginning of the game, but still, living in a monochrome world like this was hardly enjoyable. He hated being like this. He hated that Neku had to be there to witness him losing his sight. He hated that he had to lose composure like that.

Neku had to be blaming himself for it, he just knew it.

He didn't want Neku to feel like that. He also didn't want his proxy to watch him like this. It was really degrading that he, the mighty Composer of Shibuya, had to be helped around so much like this.

But he had anticipated this. He had known the Higher Planes would do something to punish him, but he didn't expect that they would concede to doing this to him. This…game…this ritual…this…

He was startled as a bowl of hot porridge was shoved into his hands. Neku had returned with a fresh bowl of porridge. He watched silently as the orangette slumped on the couch beside him. The ex-Composer sighed. There would be no meaning in trying to converse with the orangette right now, he thought as he slurped at the porridge. The warmth sent pleasant feeling through his veins.

"…tell me Josh…" Neku began softly, much to Joshua's surprise. He didn't think Neku would begin to speak immediately like that. He had thought the boy would rather stay in silence for a while. "…are you ever lonely?"

That made the ex-Composer lift his brow in confusion. That was…random. He didn't answer immediately and merely slurped at his soupy porridge. "Mmhmm, I'm never lonely as long as you're here, Neku dear," he said teasingly. But Neku didn't respond as he thought he would. Damn.

"…but you are always alone…" Neku said. "Mr. H once told me that you were always the solitary person. You liked spending time on your own, watching over your city by yourself. But don't you ever feel lonely?"

Joshua's eyes softened as he took another spoonful of porridge. "Mmhmm," he murmured. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Who knows? I never bothered to think about it."

Neku looked down to his feet, counting tiny invincible dancing gnomes on the carpet. "I used to never think about it too," he admitted. "My life before was so quiet. I hated people. They were noisy. They were so fake and hard to figure out. So I thought it would be better to stand on my own two feet, never to lean to someone or lend my shoulder to anyone.

"But now…" he continued. "I don't really think so anymore."

"Having friends are really quite fun. It makes the time you have really worth something," Joshua watched the orangette silently, a spoon dangling from his lips. "You could smile and laugh more often with them joking by your side. You can it easier to find solutions to your problems because more heads could ponder on them. It's just…nice."

Joshua gave a somewhat smug smile. "Mmhmm, your face is priceless," he said. Neku rolled his eyes.

"Who asked you?" he retorted in slight annoyance. Customary Joshua answer. The silverette giggled.

"Still, you've changed a lot, dear. The you from two years ago wouldn't even bother sitting here taking care of your dear Composer, would you?" Joshua said.

Neku shook his head. "No…no I wouldn't," he admitted. "But still…I wish there are more I can do about it."

The silverette sighed. "It's not your fault," he uttered softly. "I was having a fever since this morning. This would've happened whether this morning's fight occurred or not."

The orangette stared at the Composer with pleading eyes. "Joshua…" the older boy gave a shrug.

"It's not that big of a deal," he said. "I can still see, so nothing really has changed. I can't see colors anymore but I can still see forms. That's the most important thing."

Neku looked away. Typical Joshua. Shrugging off things like they were of no big deal when they actually were. He was trying to cheer Neku up and the orangette knew it. He never blamed Neku for anything, not even when he threw up thanks to Neku forcefully feeding him. He was in pain thanks to the orangette and he didn't even blame him for it.

**_'Damn you, Joshua…'_**

The sound of porcelain being put down on the coffee table snapped the orangette from his stupor as Joshua wiped his lips with a cloth. "Compliments to the chef. You're improving, Neku."

The orange haired boy lifted his brows. "Uh, thanks?" he asked. The silverette giggled.

"Your 'future good wife' training must've getting along well," he added teasingly. "Sorry, but I'm not in position to ask for your hand as of yet. You're still too young for marriage."

Neku slammed the kitchen door loudly. Joshua laughed. At least Neku was back to his normal self.

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

Neku threw the dirty dish to the kitchen sink and turned off the lights. He had a vein on his temple rising thanks to the 'compliment' the stupid prick of a Composer offered him. That damn gay boy…he really wanted to strangle him right now.

Joshua was looking out the window when Neku reentered the room. He glanced out through the window too and found what the Composer was looking at.

Those two reapers again.

"…they show no sign of going away," Joshua said flatly. Neku sighed.

"I can handle them," he said. Joshua shook his head.

"Neku, you—"

"I can handle them," he repeated. "I'm not going to fight them or anything so you shouldn't worry and just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the orangette exited the café, leaving the 'open' door sign turned into the 'closed' one.

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

"Hello there, proxy boy," Nami spoke with hatred concealed in her tone. Neku walked to the two and pointed towards the Miyashita Park. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"We need to talk, but let's not do it here," the boy said.

Nami was about to interrupt, but Jeremiah caught her wrist, silencing her. "Very well, boy, you seem to have something in mind."

"But Jeremiah—"

"Nami," the afro haired guy shook his head. "Remember that this kid's alive. Shouldn't hurt the civilian for unnecessary reasons. He seems to want to say something. We should hear him out."

The female hesitated for a minute but then relented and nodded. The three walked silently towards the Miyashita Park.

_-day4day4day4day4day4day4-_

"So, what do you have in mind, boy?" Jeremiah asked. Neku was silent for awhile, hands hidden in his Ashura jacket's pockets to repel the cold December wind. His back was facing the two while he silently began to speak.

"Why are you two doing this?" he asked. His tone was flat. Jeremiah lifted his brows and sighed.

"Told ya, we're reapers. This is what we do," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We're ordered to rid of the Composer, and that's what we're doing."

Neku gave the pebble in front of his shoe a good kick. "Do you even have any idea what he's going through right now?" he asked, voice concealing a deep resentment. "Can you even imagine how much he's suffering right now?"

Nami pouted. "Uhh, what?" she asked. "We don't get what you're trying to say, boy. So if you just want to continue this whole 'don't do the bad things' speech, we'd like to excuse ourselves."

"Listen to me, damn it!" Neku yelled, back still facing the two. "You two are supposed to be serving the Composer, damn it, not hunt him down! Do you even understand why you are doing this in the first place? Why he's being hunted in the first place?"

Jeremiah was at lost for words. Did the kid know something they didn't? If he did, that would be understandable. The higher ups always hid things from their underlings. Neku turned to the two reapers, face red with rage. He seethed dangerously.

"You don't even have any idea, do you? You're doing this just because you're 'told to', aren't you?" he growled. "You have no idea why he's being punished in the first place! You have no fucking idea why he's going through all of this damn it!"

Nami was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Why are you so upset anyway?" she asked. "Said the Composer was being punished for breaking the rules, okay. So what? Rule breakers deserved punishment. If he's being punished by erasure, he must've done something really bad, hasn't he?"

Neku pointed his thumb to his own chest. "This," he chanted through gritted teeth. "This body, this life, this soul, this whole existence, is the reason your leader is being punished!"

Jeremiah widened his eyes. Was the orangette saying what he thought he was saying? Neku looked down. "Yes, Joshua did use me, lied to me, killed me twice," he shook his head. "But in the end, he abandoned his plan to destroy Shibuya, brought all the players back to life, and he's being punished for it, God damn it!"

Nami stifled a gasp. The Composer did that? The strict Composer did that to the players? But why? He had never done anything like that before! Jeremiah narrowed his eyes. So it was true. He had heard rumors of it, but he failed to confirm whether it was true or not.

"So that's why…" the afro reaper murmured to himself while Neku turned his gaze somewhere else, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Nami looked surprised at the statement.

"Wait, Jeremiah, you knew about this?" she asked. Her partner shook his head.

"I heard sayings, but there was no way of proving it was true or not," he said. "So tell me, boy, what is this 'suffering' thing the Composer is undergoing through right now?"

Neku took a deep breath. "He's coughing up blood, his stomach refused any food offered to it except for water…he had his power limited, had his body replaced with human one which left him vulnerable to human illness…and…and he's just lost his sight…he…" he breathed out shakily. It hurt to be talking about Joshua's condition like this.

"He's being purified," Jeremiah stated. Neku turned his head to the reaper in shock. What did he say? Nami seemed surprised too.

"Wait, Jerry, so you're saying he's…" the female said hesitantly.

The afro guy nodded. "Yeah, he's undergoing purification," he said. Neku's brows creased in confusion. The reaper continued. "That means, they're trying to make him ascend in order to purify him of his sins."

"But they're trying to make us kill him!" Nami argued. "Why would they do that if they just wanted him to ascend?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "It's part of the purification ritual," he reasoned. "But they're not doing this out of cruelty, that's for sure."

"…how can they not be doing this to torment him?" Neku seethed at the afro's statement. "They're damn torturing him, for Shibuya's sake!"

"You don't get it, boy," the reaper sighed. "The main reason of purification is so that the sinning soul can be pardoned of their crimes."

"It consisted of several things, depends on their sins," he said. "If he's coughing up blood, perhaps he's feeling the feelings of those tortured by his actions. If he's losing his ability to eat, perhaps he's being purified from the bad things that enter one's mind from the outside, the bad influences, if you would. The food represents the negativity someone gets from the outside."

"Being limited made him understand the feelings of his charges, as a reminder not to treat them like a mere toy," the female said sadly, biting back tears. "After all, dancing in his palms, were the lives of people, weaker beings, his charges whom he's supposed to protect."

"Stop…" Neku whispered, his bangs hiding his face.

"You said he lost his sight as well," Jeremiah continued, despite Neku's refusal. "A sight represents one's ability to perceive things around him."

"Shut up…" Neku shook his head.

"Losing one's sight means losing the ability to see the lives revolving around you," he looked to the distance. "By losing it, you lost your light…"

"Shut up!" the orangette cried louder, clutching to his ears.

"…feeling the darkness of death," Jeremiah finished with a sigh. "Meaning he's experiencing the fate of the souls that didn't manage to reach the finish line and those who became Noises."

"Stop it! Shut up!" the orangette's voice went crescendo as the reapers seemed to ignore him.

"…he's being reminded of who he really was," Nami was sobbing as Jeremiah spoke again. "A being who's supposed to be caring towards every single lives he maintained."

"Enough, I say! Enough!" Neku shouted, making some people glanced at them in confusion. "Enough…stop it…"

"So you see, boy," the man said softly. "They're not doing this to torture him. They're doing this to make him realize his position. He had to suffer for it, yes. But I'm sure he's aware as well. That's why he's not complaining to the Higher Planes already.

"Even though the Higher Planes inflicted this upon him, he had the very right to protest if he feels cheated. But the fact that he is still there with you means he never had any intention to do so. He's aware of this, and he's accepting his fate willingly. Such is our composer."

"But this is so cruel…" Nami said. "I never heard that purification was really this bad. I just heard that it was really awful, but I had no idea that it would be like this…"

"Yes, but in the end, he would ascend, all faults forgotten," the male reaper stated softly, as if his words were directed more to Neku than to his partner. Neku still refused to look up. "But of course, ascending means…"

When he didn't continue, Neku looked up. "…means what?" he croaked. "What would it mean?"

"Well, it means…" the older male whispered unwillingly. "He would be reborn anew. He would be a pure, virtuous being who is free from any negativity. But he would lose all that he had ever been before. He'd lose all of his memories."

Neku felt his blood froze. Joshua would die. Joshua would die, ascend. He would leave and forget about everything. He would forget about Shibuya. Forget his city, his people, forget Mr. H, forget his favorite Shio ramen, forget his interest in tin pin…

He would forget Neku.

Neku bit his lips. So that's why. That's why Joshua didn't want him involved. He was afraid Neku would find out about this and got hurt.

Watching someone you cared about getting hurt, suffering, dying, they were painful.

But it would be more painful to be forgotten by someone you cared about.

Joshua was Neku's friend, Neku's kindred spirit, and Neku cared deeply for him. Having heard of this made him want to scream, to yell, to curse the angels, it made him want to cry, it…

God, it hurt.

He wanted a hole to just appear bellow him and swallow him whole, so that he may forget about all this and just disappear. Knowing the fact that Joshua did everything for him and his friends with full recognition of what may befell him like this made him feel guilty. If he…if he just shot Joshua that time and took over his job…he wouldn't have to suffer like this.

But no, he knew that even if he found out things would be like this then, he still wouldn't be able to kill his friend.

And he was sure Joshua knew this. That's why he challenged Neku. To prove to Neku that the antisocial brat that he was had changed. He had changed for the better. Joshua changed him by entering him into the game.

Jeremiah scratched his head and sighed. "Listen boy…" he said. "I know it hurts…but you gotta cope with it. You're not the one suffering the most. The Composer is."

Neku's eyes widened at the words. Jeremiah kneeled in front of him. "Buck up, boy, he needs you by his side," the man grabbed Neku's shoulder firmly. "You're the only one he has right now, so don't leave him no matter what okay?"

"We'll…" Nami began embarrassedly. "We'll pretend we don't know his whereabouts. Who cares about some extra points anyways? I am not killing my city's protector for some silly points."

Jeremiah smiled. "Me neither," he said. "You have our support. So support our composer for us."

Neku looked down. He was right. The afro was right. Joshua was suffering the most right now, not him. He suddenly felt foolish. How could he forget this very basic fact? He had no time to be moping around. He had to be strong, for Joshua's sake too. He lifted his head, rubbed his nose and met the older man's gaze with a strong firm one.

"You don't need to tell me my job," he said determinedly. "Just do yours and I'll do mine." The reaper grinned.

"That's the spirit," he said. "No wonder the composer picked you. Your soul is brighter than anything I've seen before."

Neku furrowed his brows. What? What was he talking about? Nami giggled. "Yeah, you kinda glow brightly you know," she agreed. "Best of luck…Neku Sakuraba."

With that, the two reapers started to walk away, leaving Neku standing alone in Miyashita Park. He looked at his own palm. He breathed out deeply and marched towards his house.

Screw that, he didn't care if his soul was bright or not. He didn't care if he was glowing or not. He didn't need all that. He needed all the strength and confidence he could find. And he would find it.

He'd be Joshua's strength. After all, he wasn't his proxy for nothing right?

Heh, his proxy. Joshua would be smirking at him for thinking that.

_Day 4 Shadowed—Chapter closed_

**A/N:**

Okay, there goes chapter 4...Umm care to comment...pretty please? I know I must've done lots of mistakes...so please comment? Review please~


	5. Day 5 Vois de Silentium

**A/N:**

aaahh...finally...-_-; I'm sorry for the late update...

Thanks to **Nirex, KudtheTempest **and **Kipper Snack **for the delightful reviews! XD love you all!

Oh, and the reason I used OC instead of Uzuki and Kariya...well, perhaps I don't want them to hunt Joshua in the first place. -_-' besides, I think Kariya wouldn't want to sweat it by hunting, right? At least not unless the higher planes threatened to erase him if he didn't. -w-'

Anyways, here's chapter 5. Sorry for the unbeta-ed chapter once again. I don't have a beta.

**Warning: **OOC-ness maybe, angst, character death, and unbeta-ed chapter

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5—Vois de Silentium<strong>

It was raining again.

Neku sighed. It had been raining for a couple of days. If it continued to rain even at Christmas, it could ruin his and his friends' plan to get together. He sipped his tea and finished his bread before turning to grab at his umbrella.

Only to find it missing.

He cursed. He forgot that his umbrella went kapoof after the other day's incident. He grabbed the only umbrella available—his mother's umbrella, exclusive from Lapin Angelique's—and immediately went out. He sighed. Joshua was going to pay for this.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku ignored people's odd looks directed at him. Well, what did he expect? Getting no attention while using a frilly girly Gothic Lolita umbrella? He shrugged it off. Well, if he was brave enough to put a Mrs. Santa outfit, he could handle a mere umbrella. But still, RG and UG were completely different. In the UG, at least, he didn't receive odd looks like this. Yeah, Joshua was really going to pay for this.

He sighed as he thought about the Composer. Joshua was undergoing some sort of purification ritual thanks to the fussy Higher Planes. As the reapers told him the other day, the ritual was meant to make the Composer realize that he, while being the most powerful being in Shibuya, wasn't allowed to mess around with it. Shibuya was not just a town. It was a life, one big life.

And one didn't just mess around with life.

Life was, after all important and irreplaceable—maybe with the exception when you are the Composer. But still, even the Composer was tied with rules regarding life. It showed just how special life was. And a Composer's someone who understood the importance of a life, that's why he was the leader and protector of a city. Joshua was Shibuya's Composer. He seemed to be a very ignorant and laid back person, but Neku realized that deep inside, he was indeed a Composer. A Composer was someone with the heart of gold, someone caring and kind…

…scratch that, that wasn't Joshua at all.

Neku sighed. Whatever. Joshua was still Joshua. Composer or not, he was Neku's friend. And Neku wasn't about to leave his friend while he was in need of help like this. Even though Joshua refused to blatantly acknowledge his need of help, Neku heard the silent admittance anyway. He didn't push Neku away anymore. That was as close as a plea of help he would ever get from the stubborn Composer.

Neku scratched the back of his head. This must be close to what Shiki felt when they first met. Neku wasn't the most sociable person in the world, and he certainly wasn't the friendliest either. But he was slowly changing, thanks to Shiki, Joshua, Rhyme, and Beat. They gave him a valuable lesson about living. Friends truly gave flavors to the bland taste of living. He was beginning to regret not realizing it sooner because he had to admit that yes, having friends was fun.

Enjoy the moment.

CAT, or rather, Mr. H told him that. Live to the fullest, enjoy the moment. His idol told him that and he planned to do just that. One had to realize how to enjoy life to truly be living. Or else, they were still dead on the inside. Like him from two years ago.

Speaking of Mr. H, he hadn't seen the café owner either since this whole ordeal began. Joshua told him that the barista had things to do with his job as a Producer. But Neku was beginning to worry. Joshua was an excellent liar. He could be lying with that too.

Nah…Mr. H would be alright. He was after all, a powerful angel. He would be able to handle whatever he was handling. Perhaps he was on process of convincing the Higher Planes about Joshua? Yeah, he could be doing that. Who knows, maybe he could even encourage the angels to cancel the purification ritual they had casted upon Joshua. And then Joshua could return to his original position as the overly confident but powerful Composer.

After all, Joshua was Shibuya's Composer. Meaning he was Shibuya itself.

Speaking of which, who was taking care of Shibuya while Joshua was gone?

Neku entered the café. It was silent as usual. It was just a sign that Mr. H hadn't returned yet. He sighed. Maybe not today either, he thought bitterly. He wanted desperately to talk to Mr. H again, just to make sure that he was fine.

Oh well, time to babysit the overgrown baby Shibuya upstairs.

Neku re-heated the porridge he made yesterday. It had become a routine with the porridge. Joshua could complain all he wanted, but since it was literally the only thing his stomach would accept, he would have to cope with it. Neku wasn't a 5 stars restaurant chef, but a simple porridge wasn't really that difficult to handle, thanks to Shiki.

He climbed the stairs with a tray of food and water. When he opened the door, Joshua was staring at an invisible act of reaper disco dance through the window. Neku sighed as he walked to the Composer and placed the porridge on the end table next to the bed.

Joshua looked startled as if he had just noticed Neku's presence. The orangette stood akimbo while looking at him funny. The Composer sighed.

"Hello to you too, Neku dear," he said a bit gloomily. Neku frowned. Well, that wasn't what he expected.

"You're up already," he said with teasing tone. "Too bad, I was ready to throw a bucket of iced water on you should I find you still asleep at this hour."

Joshua didn't reply. Neku noticed that he was holding a strange paper on his hand. Joshua seemed to notice his staring and handed Neku the paper. The orangette raised his brows. What was that, a letter? It had the insignia of…

Suddenly, his world had just been turned upside down. He glared at the paper and re-read the writings again and again. He threw the letter away and grasped Joshua's collar angrily.

"What the hell—! Joshua, what the friggin' hell—" he struggled to form the words. Joshua stared at him with an unfaltering gaze, waiting for the orangette to continue. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what you read," he said, shrugging. "Shame, I told him that this would happen should he return. He never listened to a word I said."

Neku felt the urge to punch Joshua's uncaring face, but at the sudden realization that Joshua was not in a perfect condition to be hit, he faltered. The orangette stepped away from the bed and clenched his fists. This couldn't be…it just couldn't…

He stormed off the room angrily, slamming the poor door extra hard and went downstairs. Joshua sighed.

"Sanae, if I have to comfort your moping fan, this would be your fault," he shook his head and took the glass of water Neku left behind, downing it in one gulp.

_We sent you this letter to inform you that the fallen angel Sanae Hanekoma has been stripped of his wings and erased as a punishment for his treacherous actions of betraying the Composer of Shibuya, Yoshiya Kiryu. _

_The High Order of Angels._

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku gave the wall another solid punch. He gritted his teeth as he felt his fist throbbing. The pain…this pain…

The stupid letter was from the Higher Planes. The friggin' angels friggin' erased him. They erased HIM! They erased CAT! They erased Neku's only idol, his only role-model, his…friend.

He felt hurt. He felt disappointed. True, Mr. H had betrayed Joshua and helped Sho Minamimoto during the game between the Composer and Megumi Kitaniji, but he did it to preserve Shibuya! He did it so Shibuya wouldn't cease to exist! He wanted to protect Shibuya, so why…?

It wasn't fair. First it was Joshua being punished, stripped of his immortality and unlimited power, descended to become the fragile human he was right now. Now it was Mr. H too, receiving an unfair judgment for his actions that was two years ago. All this…all of this mess…

"Why…?" Neku slumped at the couch on the café, grasping at his hair in aggravation. "Why? Why? WHY?"

He screamed his frustration, his disappointment, his anger, his sadness. He had only known his idol for two years. Mr. H was all that he had imagined CAT would be like. Cheerful, full of sense of justice, compelling, and brave. He was only on process of getting to know the artist better when he just suddenly disappeared from his sight.

He never felt so disappointed before since he mistook the café owner for the Composer. He was disappointed then because he thought Mr. H was only playing with him, Beat, and Joshua—whom he thought was dead protecting him then. But he was even more disappointed right now. His friend, Mr. H was gone now, thanks to those friggin angels and their rules.

As much as he would've liked to think that the angels meant well, he couldn't. It just wasn't fair. Joshua returned him and the others to life, and the angels punished him. Mr. H risked everything to defend his beloved city and the angels erased him. Where was the justice in that?

To top that, Joshua didn't seem to care much about it. He merely shrugged it off like it was just a normal tomorrow's-going-to-rain news on TV. Surely he knew Mr. H far longer than Neku, right? So why…?

Neku grasped the headphones he had circling around his neck and clamped them over his ears. He turned up the volume of his mp3 player and buried his face in the wide collar of his J of the M shirt, wallowing in grief for his dead friend.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku didn't realize that he had been zoning out for almost 2 hours. He had been busy thinking of all the fond memories he and his friends had with Mr. H. There was one time when he was joking with Beat on one of their visits. That resulted in them spilling hot coffee all over the counter. The coffee destroyed the barista's report which he had been working on for more than twelve hours. He and Beat had to work part time on the café for two weeks afterwards as a punishment. The fallen angel's face was priceless then. He just had to smile upon remembering the upset look on the man's face.

He took off his headphones and put them back on their respective places around his neck. He shouldn't be doing this. Sure, he was sad, but Mr. H wouldn't want him to continue to be emo over his erasure. But he was still mulling over the fact why Joshua didn't seem to care about his Producer's erasure.

Joshua could be cold at times, but even so, Mr. H was his friend. Why did he act like it was no big deal? Yeah, the fallen angel did betray him and all, but still…

Could it be that Joshua was angry at the fallen angel for betraying him? Neku himself didn't immediately forgive Joshua for lying and killing him twice, so why should Joshua be any different? Yeah, he was the Composer and all, but he still had feelings…right?

The orangette sighed and stood up. He decided he should ask Joshua about it, even though he knew the silverette wouldn't give him a straight answer. He didn't care. He would just strangle the older boy until he got a satisfying answer.

When he was walking upstairs, he heard a soft melody coming from the closed bedroom. He opened the door hesitantly and peeked inside. Joshua had a small instrument on his hands and mouth which produced the beautiful melody. Neku's eyes softened. He didn't know the song, but somehow the melody was so familiar and calming.

Like a soft lullaby.

The orangette walked to the Composer's bedside. The silverette had his eyes closed, his mind was concentrating on the soft tone playing from his small instrument. Neku smiled slightly.

"Never knew you play ocarina, Josh," he said softly. "I thought you're more like the foreign musical instrument type, like piano, or harp."

But Joshua didn't answer. Neku sighed and decided not to disturb the Composer's focus. The orangette sat down on the floor next to the bed, closing his eyes to the calming melody. It was definitely different than his usual kind of music. Neku liked pop and rock music. They gave him high spirits and liveliness. But listening to this soft tune, perhaps he could learn to like soft music too.

When the song slowed to a stop, Neku opened his eyes. He watched as the Composer put the instrument away from his lips and opened his eyes, huffing slightly. Suddenly he gave a gasp as his violet orbs found Neku's blue ones. Neku frowned. What, did he just notice that Neku was there?

"Don't surprise me like that, dear," Joshua sighed before smirking. "Wouldn't want to be responsible if your beloved Composer die from heart attack, would you hmm?"

The orangette scratched the back of his head. Not this again, he thought. "Quit it, Josh," he said as he stood up, back facing Joshua as he put the empty bowl and glass back onto the tray. "Never thought I'd live to see the day, though. The mighty Composer of Shibuya gets a heart attack easily like that. You're getting rusty, Josh. Perhaps being sick means you get to be lazy." He replied teasingly.

He sighed though, when Joshua didn't reply. "Well then, I'll get you some more water," he said before walking away. "You just sit there and wait."

He would just ask Joshua about it later.

"…ask me what?"

Joshua's sudden statement surprised him as he came to a halt. He looked at Joshua with an incredulous look as the silverette gave him a funny look. "What?" he asked naively. For once, the innocence seemed genuine. Like he was genuinely confused by Neku's reaction.

"For goodness sake, Joshua, are you scanning me or something?" he said as realization dawned upon him and he turned away. "Would it kill you to let me keep my privacy?"

Neku caught from the corner of his eyes that Joshua gave a frown at his question. Now that was weird. First, he was easily surprised by the fact that Neku not-so-suddenly appeared next to him—which was unusual for the vigilant boy. Next, he was suddenly reading his thoughts. Neku narrowed his eyes and stood still, his back facing the older boy.

"What day is today, Joshua?" he asked. Within his mind, he concentrated on thinking something different.

"Why, it's 1 o'clock, Neku dear. The clock's next to you in case you don't notice."

Joshua's reply cleared Neku's suspicion. The orangette turned and stared at Joshua in disbelief. Joshua widened his eyes, confused at his response. Neku glared at Joshua.

"Joshua, can you hear what I just said?" he asked. The silverette narrowed his eyes. "You can't, can you?"

Joshua, now seemingly aware of what Neku was saying gave a grin. "Of course I can, silly, what's wrong with—"

"Can you hear me, Josh?" Neku pressed. "Can you **hear** me? Can you **hear **anything at all?"

Joshua was silent for a minute before shrugging. Neku felt his blood freezing. Not that clears it, he thought as the tray slipped from his hands, shattering with a loud noise on the floor. Joshua didn't flinch, while usually the smallest of voice could bother him. Neku felt his hands shaking.

Joshua had lost his hearing.

He had become deaf.

"Why…?" Neku gritted his teeth. "Why aren't you telling me this?"

Joshua seemed to be able to read his lips and shrugged. "You had too much on your mind today, with Sanae's issue and all," he replied nonchalantly. "It's not that big of a deal anyways—"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Neku yelled, his face was contorted in what seemed to be like a mixture of hurt, anger, and guilt. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Joshua flinched at Neku's sudden outburst. He couldn't hear, but he could still see that the emo boy was very upset.

Neku walked in long strides towards the silverette. He grasped his collar and lifted his hand as to give him a punch on the nose. Joshua closed his eyes in reflex, waiting for the force to come.

But it didn't.

Joshua opened his eyes slowly and his violet orbs widened at the sight before him. Neku was bowing his head. He was shaking, fist still up, but he didn't move it for even an inch. He just stood there, shaking.

Suddenly, the orangette launched himself at the silverette, hugging him for dear life. Joshua sighed. He was getting more hugs he could digest recently. He felt Neku's fist clenching on his shirt. He felt the orangette shaking, felt his anguish, he feeling of powerlessness for unable to help Joshua. He could still felt it. But he couldn't hear it.

He couldn't listen to any sound anymore. A deaf Composer—ex-Composer. Just like Beethoven.

He let, for just then, his face to scrunch up in misery. Just then, while nobody's watching.

He leaned towards the embrace and let himself be comforted by the orangette's strangely warm presence.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku let himself hold Joshua for longer than ever. He was…he couldn't even find the word to describe his feelings right now. He felt sick. Was this a part of Joshua's purification ritual too? He felt anger rising again as he clutched to Joshua's Pegaso shirt. This was not purification, damn it.

It was hell.

Even a demon didn't deserve this. The lost of ability to eat, the lost of ability to see, the lost of hearing…all those…including the pain he constantly felt…it was all too much.

He bit his lower lip. He just couldn't find the justice within all of this. First, it was Mr. H being erased for trying to protect Shibuya. And now it's Joshua being punished for reviving him and his friends. It wasn't fair for someone to be punished for doing good things, damn it!

But alas, good doesn't always mean right after all.

Neku felt his heart breaking. Especially since Joshua was now leaning to his embrace, accepting it silently. Joshua didn't seem to be the type who liked being hugged, as feminine as he looked. Yesterday, he seemed rather reluctant to accept the embrace. But now it was the only source of comfort he had, and all that Neku had to offer to him.

But today he accepted it willingly, leaning until his cheek rested against Neku's shoulder. This wasn't justice, not at all.

After making sure he was calm, Neku pulled away, back facing the silverette. Damn this, damn those angels. Joshua looked away, an unreadable expression on his face. Neku took a deep breath before lifting his head, his gaze stern.

He sat down right in front of Joshua and glared at the silverette with a firm look. Joshua lifted his brows. What was with that sudden change of attitude? The orangette suddenly grasped his shoulder and he had to hold back a flinch. What's this now?

"To hell with this, Joshua," the orangette said with a grave tone. "It doesn't matter that you can no longer hear anything. I don't give a fuck about that anymore!

"From now on, if you can't hear, I will be your ears and listen for you," Joshua read Neku's lips with slightly bewildered expression. "If you can't see, I will see for you. I am here for that cause, Josh, so please…"

'_**Don't run away, don't hide yourself from me anymore.'**_

The two stayed in that position for a good long minute before Joshua broke into fits of giggles. Neku felt himself getting angry. He watched as Joshua laughed his ass off. "What's so damn funny?" he asked in annoyance.

"Really, dear, where did you get all that?" Joshua said as he wiped the corner of his eyes. ""I'll be your ears?" I never knew you had the tendencies to be so cliché like that. It's a good one, though."

The orangette flushed and folded his arms in front of his chest. "S-shut up!" he said, just realizing what he just said. "It's not like that, damn it! What I mean is, I'm not going to ditch your pathetic ass right now of all times, you snot! Damn it, stop laughing!"

Joshua clutched to his stomach, trying his best to cease his giggling. "But Neku, you're making too much of a fuss out of this, really," the silverette said between giggles. "You forgot. I can scan things. I can read your thoughts. Just because I can't hear voices doesn't mean I can't hear you talking through your mind."

The orangette crossed his arms. "Yeah, but you still can't literally hear voices," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes I can't," Joshua agreed. "But I have nothing to fear. After all, you'd be my dear, dear, ears for me, won't you, Neku dear?"

"I'll get the broom to sweep those ears off your head, then," the orangette said, face flushed and vein of annoyance showed clearly on his temple as he walked out of the room. He was getting the broom. He still had to clean the remnants of those broken dishes he dropped earlier after all. Joshua laughed. He stared at the door, even after the younger boy exited, and smiled.

Dear, dear, Neku, he thought softly in amusement.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku sighed as he unloaded the pieces of broken glass into the dumpster. Joshua was playing the earlier song with his small pink ocarina. Neku sighed as he sat in front of the Composer, glaring at the small innocent thing in the older boy's hands. Joshua stopped his music and gave him a questioning look.

"What's with you and pink, Josh?" the orangette said, answering his friend's unvoiced question. Joshua giggled.

"It's the color of love. And it's pretty," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I adore pink. Don't you, dear, hmm?"

Neku gave him a funny look. "No, I'm more of a blue person, thank you," the orangette answered. "How can you still play while you're unable to hear like this?" he asked, just out of curiosity. Joshua shrugged.

"I know this song better than I know my own ears," he said. "Have it memorized by the heart."

"What does it called?"

Joshua smirked. "The Fabulous Composer of Shibuya?" he offered. Neku looked ready to punch him for the third time of the day and he giggled. "It's Shibuya, Neku dear." He said again.

"Shibuya?" Neku echoed. He had a CD with the song called SHIBUYA on it, but the song Joshua played wasn't anything like it. The silverette seemed to notice and shook his head.

"Not that song, dear. This is the song of Shibuya's daily life," he said. "Call it the theme song of Shibuya. At least under my rule it is."

"Care to explain?" Neku asked. Joshua shrugged. "As if I don't know that…" he grumbled.

Joshua smirked again. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" he faked a reluctant sigh. "Different Composer has different kind of tune for his or her city, dear. Mine is this song."

Neku nodded in understanding. "So that's why I got headache frequently," he said scornfully. "Because you play that song all the time."

Joshua giggled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought earlier, a certain headphone wearing teenager was listening to this song, enjoying the soft comforting feeling it offers," he said, making Neku blush.

"Be quiet you snot," he said, looking away.

"Love you too, dear," Joshua giggled. Oh, his dear, dear proxy never seemed to cease amusing him. Neku glared at him.

"Shut up girly boy," the orangette retorted. Another giggle.

"Thank you, Nekky," he nodded. Neku gave himself a mental pat on the back and stood, grumbling. He suddenly went sullen as he looked away, letting Joshua read his thoughts. Joshua, having his mind scanning ability on all the time, noticed and sighed.

"As the letter said, dear, he's gone," the silverette said, reading the boy's thoughts regarding his ex-Producer. "They erased him. Gone, no more."

"How can you act so calm about it then?" he asked, fighting to hold back his anger. Joshua looked at him with an unreadable expression and shrugged.

"What's the meaning in getting all upset?" he replied. "Sanae knew what he was doing. Did this on his own accord after all. Don't think I didn't try to stop him, dear. The reason he didn't get immediately punished since two years ago is because I hold him back from going to face the angels, for your information."

Neku gritted his teeth. Must. Remain. Calm. He thought to himself. He was so angry at so many people at once. He was angry at Mr. H for giving up just like that. He was angry at Joshua for acting like it wasn't a big deal. He was angry at the angels for erasing his friend.

And he was angry at himself for not noticing this.

Joshua seemed to realize his self pity and patted his orange locks. "There, there, Neku dear," he said as if he was talking to a child. "There's nothing you could do, even if you found out earlier. Sanae was stubborn as a mule. Even if you confront him about it, he wouldn't have changed his mind anyway."

Neku swatted away Joshua's hand that was petting him and looked down. Joshua sighed but smiled. Deep down, the younger boy understood. He understood that there was no point in blaming anyone. Sanae was gone and blaming anyone wouldn't bring him back. Joshua knew that the younger boy understood this.

Neku sighed. At least the barista died knowing what he was expecting. But still, his idol, CAT was gone. What's going to happen when Shibuya realized their favorite artist was gone? The man who reeked with the smell of coffee bean, the man whose aura practically spoke, "Enjoy the moment," was gone.

Did he get to enjoy his last moments too?

Suddenly the clock gave a loud click and Neku glanced at the face of time, gasping as he looked at the time. Crap, it was already 7. He had to get home before 8.

"I'm going home," he said. Joshua gave a teasing pout.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" he asked, feigning hurt.

The orangette flicked his middle finger at the silverette before slamming the door shut and left. Joshua giggled. Oh Neku…he thought mirthfully. The child was such a great source of amusement.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Neku grumbled as he walked home. Joshua was an expert in finding a new way to annoy him. He hated that about him. He hated that Joshua could always find a new way to make him angry. He didn't want to be angry towards the Composer. He wanted to understand him.

Yeah, as impossible as it might sound, Neku wanted to understand Joshua. Joshua was the only one from his best friends that he hadn't been able to understand, in the game, and even now, he still couldn't understand the silverette at all.

He hadn't really opened up much since they first met. He only understood that Joshua was like his friend. The one he had truly liked even before the game. His best friend who died several years ago, the one he killed.

Joshua was similar to his friend. He had a perfect understanding to how Neku felt about the society. Although Joshua seemed to be testing him by doing that, he still felt like he understood Neku perfectly. And then he changed. He began to accept the people, and Joshua seemed to be satisfied with that. As if it was his main goal in the first place.

Neku stopped in his track. Huh, no way…right?

He looked back to the café and huffed. There was no way Joshua would say anything close enough to the truth willingly. Because he was vague just like that. Not unless…

Neku grinned to himself. Tomorrow Joshua was going to open up to him. Yes, definitely. He had a plan.

Let's just hope it would work as well as he believed it would.

_-day5day5day5day5day5day5-_

Joshua looked out from the window of Sanae's—currently his—bedroom. He sighed as he saw lots of Noise lingering outside the café. No doubt they sensed his being there, waiting for him to exit the safe haven that was Sanae Hanekoma's café.

Joshua suddenly flinched as he felt his chest searing in pain again. He wobbled back to the bed and huffed. This was getting frequent since the second day when he began coughing up blood. He felt like his lungs were closing up. Hmph, like he would let them. He still had two more days…two more…

He looked at his palm and the timer ticking steadily. He clenched his eyes shut. What was really the meaning in winning this 'game' anyway? He would still be forced to ascend on the seventh day even if he won.

Was winning this so-called-game really had that much meaning for him? If whatever path he chose would still end in the same place, wouldn't it be easier to just take the simple and short one? In the end he would still reach the same destination, wouldn't he?

He giggled mirthlessly at the thought. Ahh, he must have been more human than he had previously thought if he even considered that. Suicide was humans' weakness. There was no way he would concede to that.

Or perhaps it was just pride that mattered for him?

His eyes softened. Dying wasn't a frightening thing. He had died too long ago. But he had loved Shibuya very much. That was his reason for taking over the previous Composer's seat forcefully, through a carefully-planned game—which he won of course. Even Sanae had to shake his head at him that time. Said he was hasty, because even if the Composer lost, he might not want to admit it and just erased Joshua for his insolence of challenging his 'boss'. He was a reaper at that time, yes.

Yes, even though he didn't show it, Joshua used to love Shibuya very much. It pained him that Shibuya under his rule had turned into such an influential ground, so much that it could endanger the other grounds because the people couldn't keep up with its potential. So he decided to end it. But deep down, maybe he too, had hoped someone would do something to stop him.

And someone did. That someone was Megumi Kitaniji, his ex-Conductor.

Because of Megumi, he had the chance to meet Neku, Shibuya's worst person. Watching those two fought made him determined to keep Shibuya. Those two re-awakened his love for Shibuya he thought he had lost long ago. He felt grateful for that.

Neku…

The orangette's face suddenly re-entered his mind. The betrayed look he showed when Joshua revealed he was the Composer…his determined look he showed when he insisted that he would help Joshua through the rest of the game…the deep sympathy he showed when Joshua was in pain…the tears he shed for Joshua…

How Shibuya's worst person had changed.

It made him smile to think that the emo boy could change that much. Perhaps he just needed someone to trust other than himself. Now, even thought he had lied and lied to the boy in the game, but Neku still persisted to stay by his side through this purification ritual.

He knew deep down that he was grateful for Neku's presence.

Just being there, the orangette gave Joshua the push he needed to keep on walking. He gave him the determination to stay alive and win this so-called-game. He wasn't going down that easily.

He would like to see, though, Neku's face if he had indeed done so.

He giggled at the notion. Now that wouldn't be really as funny as he thought, but just thinking of the things he could do to annoy Neku brought smile to his face. The child always was a great source of amusement for Joshua.

He stifled another giggle as he remembered Neku's cliché words from earlier. "My dear, dear, ears are going to slap me silly for just the idea of suicide now, wouldn't he?" he mused as he crawled back to the top of the bed and lay down with a contented sigh.

He just had to endure this shit another couple of days. With Neku by his side, he would make it.

After all, he wasn't going to relieve Neku off his greatest source of annoyance just yet.

_Day 5—Vois de Silentium Chapter Closed_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

Alright...please review...remember I'm a newbie and needs lots and lots of practice...your reviews help me a lot. xD_  
><em>


	6. Day 6 To Understand Him

**A/N:**

Here it is, chapter 6. Just one more to go...go me, don't be lazy! XD

This chapter is beta-ed thanks to Nirex. Thank you Nirex-chan! XDD Ur the best~

**Warning: **Joshua being Joshua and Neku being Neku. Angst. OOC-ness maybe? Hmm...not much I can say about this chapter except the lack of fighting scenes. Sorry about that.

**Pairing:** JoshuaxNeku Friendship as usual, a little nudge down the NekuxShiki road.

**Disclaimer: **TWEWY doesn't belong to me, trust me this is purely out of curiosity and for the sake of fun only. I gain no money from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6—To Understand Him<strong>

Neku gave a huff as he took a sip from his warm tea. Today's breakfast was scrambled eggs and toast. His mom and dad were busy and things were getting very hectic, especially today. After all, Christmas was merely a week away.

His parents were busy preparing for a yearly celebration he and his relatives had every year. He didn't like spending time with his relatives. Especially since he had no cousins his age. His cousins were all younger than him, and facing kids weren't really his forte. He was really grateful that Shiki and the others planned their Christmas gathering, or else he would have to spend another boring party with his obnoxious bratty cousins.

He took his Amida jacket and tugged it on ungracefully before exiting the house. He huffed and smiled slightly as he saw his breath form into white puff in the air. It was getting colder and he hated cold, but seeing those white puffs in the air always made him smile.

It was winter, but snow hadn't fallen yet. Perhaps the snow was just waiting for Christmas? A white Christmas was always the thing people loved, but it wasn't that big of a deal for Neku. He didn't like snow; for him, snow was nothing more than a symbolism of something weak and fragile that if touched,would disappear. Snow was cold and it made him bundle up so much he could hardly walk properly.

But somehow, snow was also beautiful in some ways that Neku couldn't describe. But still, it was nothing really special that was worth waiting for.

Neku entered Wildkat and shrugged off his jacket. He headed towards the kitchen and heated some of the porridge he had made yesterday before walking up to Mr. H's—Joshua's room. Joshua was playing another song when he entered.

"Oh, you're early today, Neku dear," Joshua said as he noticed Neku's presence. The orangette sighed and placed the tray of food he had brought on the end table. He eyed the ocarina carefully.

"And what song was that again?" Neku asked. Joshua shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Neku repeated in confusion. The silverette nodded.

"I just felt like playing something," he said. "I don't even know how it came out." He said calmly as a reminder of his condition. But what baffled Neku was how he said it like it was the most normal thing on earth. Neku looked away as he narrowed his eyes. The only thing he could hear afterwards was Joshua slurping at the porridge and he sighed. Man, did that make things awkward…

"Something on your mind, dear?" Joshua offered as he took another spoonful of porridge. Neku sighed. He was still trying his best to synchronize his thoughts and speech. Joshua might be able to read his mind, but he felt like an idiot whenever Joshua answered his unvoiced questions. He liked talking better, believe it or not.

"How are you feeling?" Neku asked, slightly concerned. It seemed that for each day, the angels inflicted a new 'disease' on Joshua, so he was wondering if the Composer had indeed acquired a new illness.

"Never better," Joshua answered, his tone light and casual. Neku couldn't figure out if he was lying or not. Always the usual Joshua he knew, he thought as he sighed.

"Honestly, Josh, if you don't feel well, you should just say so," the orangette said in slight annoyance. "I'm here to help you, you know. I can't help you if you don't say what's wrong with you."

Joshua gave a light giggle. "I'm fine, dear. There's no need to worry about me so much," he said. "Thanks for loving me though."

Neku cuffed Joshua's head and sat down on the edge of the bed. Joshua pouted. "That hurt, Nekky," he said in a childish manner. Neku huffed.

"Serves you right," he replied. "You know, Joshua, would it hurt you to be honest? Your answers always stump me. Instead of serving their purpose, they merely add more questions to ask."

Joshua giggled again. "That's my intention," he answered. Neku felt a vein of annoyance tick on his forehead. "What, are you trying to figure me out? Sure, you're welcome to try, dear. See if you'd be the first to succeed, heehee."

Ah, that was what Neku was waiting for. The orangette smirked and looked directly into the Composer's eyes. Oh, they were the oddest shade of violet. But that was irrelevant at the moment.

"Fine. Play a game with me," he said. Joshua blinked in confusion.

"I'm afraid to ask. What game do you have in mind?" Joshua asked. That look in Neku's face always gave him a sense of foreboding. The orangette's smirk went wider, if that was even possible.

"Answer me first. Will you play a game with me?" the younger boy pressed. Joshua sighed and shrugged.

"First tell me what game this is," he answered. "It's not fair forcing me into a game I don't even know about."

"You're the one to talk," Neku rolled his eyes. "You made me play your game without my consent. Or don't tell me you're too chicken to play a game with me? Afraid of losing, hmm?"

Joshua sighed. Hah, as if, he thought. "Fine, I'm game," he answered. "Now, if you would care to enlighten me, what kind of game do you have in mind?"

Neku smirked. That was the answer he was hoping to gain. "A yes or no game," he said. Joshua tilted his head.

"And…? How do you play this game?"

"Simple. We take turns asking a yes or no question which we have to answer honestly," the orangette replied. "The goal is to gain the most yes answers. We sit back to back. With each yes, the asker can lean backward slightly and thus, the one being asked lean forward. If the answer's no, the asker leans forward and the other party leans backward. The first one who can't lean forward anymore loses."

Joshua lifted his brows. So Neku was serious about trying to figure him out. He sighed. "Where did you get the idea of such a silly game, Neku?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, this isn't the kind of ingenuity I'm expecting from my dearest proxy."

"Shut up," Neku shot back as he climbed onto the bed and sat down. "Now, turn around. You agreed to this. You can't back out."

The silverette sighed again as he placed the emptied plate of porridge back onto the end table and turned around. "Fine, but you have to work hard to synchronize your mind with your intended questions since I can't read your lips this way."

Neku smirked. "Remember, only the honest to goodness answers," he said. "One more thing. You can ask questions that aren't yes or no, but you lose three turns for that. Oh, and only honest to goodness answers." He reminded.

"Yes, dear, I heard you the first time," Joshua sighed. "Now, who's going first?"

"Me, since I challenged you," Neku said. Joshua shrugged against Neku's shoulder. "Okay, first question," he said. Perhaps he shouldn't go straight to the point. He should go slow but steady on this. He didn't want to rush things. He had plenty of time. "Were you ever alive?"

Joshua sighed. "What kind of question is that?" he said. "Of course I have been alive once, Nekky,"

"Lean forward then, I win," Neku said triumphantly. "That's the idea. Do you get it?"

"Fine, fine, I understand," Joshua sighed as he leant forward a bit. "My turn."

"Shoot."

"Mmhmm, do you like Misaki?"

Neku felt himself blush. "What kinda question is that?" he yelled. Joshua giggled behind him.

"A yes or no question, dear," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Neku muttered something inexplicable as he shook his head. Damn you, Joshua, he thought.

"I don't really know," he answered. "Shiki is my friend and was the first one that ever tried to figure me out. So I guess she's…special in some ways." The orangette murmured, but Joshua heard—read him and the silverette gave a satisfied giggle.

"I win then," he said cockily.

"No, that doesn't count," Neku argued. But Joshua leaned back nonetheless.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure your beloved likes you as well. Heehee."

Neku scoffed in annoyance. "Shut up, prick. My turn now," he shook his head. "Okay, you look fifteen, but you really are older, aren't you?" he asked. Joshua gave a small mumbling sound.

"Mmhm, let's just say that I am," he said and leant forward a bit.

"Let's just say?" Neku repeated. "Exactly how old are you?"

"Ah, ah. It's my turn now, Nekky dear," Joshua warned. "Mmhm, do you pleasure yourself often?"

Neku felt himself getting redder. "God, Joshua, what's with that question?" he snapped back in embarrasment. "No! You lose, now lean forward, you perverted old man!"

"Ah, it was worth it," Joshua said with a giggle. If Neku insisted on playing this kind of game, he would take advantages out of it to tease him further. Neku growled.

"You jerkass," he grumbled. "My turn. How old are you?"

"That's gonna cost you, dear," Joshua warned. Neku sighed and the silverette took that as an okay. "I don't remember. I died when I was twelve or so. It had been such a long time that I stopped counting how long I had been Composer for. After all, I had a lot of other things to consider than my own age."

"Hey, that's not an answer!" Neku chided. The silverette laughed.

"You said honest to goodness answers," he shrugged. "I am being honest."

Neku gave a 'tch' and shrugged. "You don't look twelve." Joshua giggled.

"Of course, dear. Do you honestly think this is how I really look like?" he asked. "I imagined this is how I would look like as a fifteen year old."

"Why not use your real look, then?" Neku asked back.

"Mmhm, if I looked younger than you, would you trust me as much as you did during the game?" Joshua answered. Neku averted his gaze. "I rest my case."

"Fine, your turn," Neku stated. Joshua smirked. Ahh, this is gonna be fun, he thought amusedly.

After exchanging more and more embarrassing questions after another, the two were tied again and each were sitting straight against each other once again. Neku huffed. He never felt more embarrassed before, but Joshua seemed to be enjoying this. He groaned in annoyance. It was his turn again.

"Next question," he said. "…Are you ever lonely?"

Joshua was silent before asking back. "Does 'I don't know' count?" he asked. Neku banged the silverette's head with his own. "Ow! That hurt, Nekky!"

"Honest answers only!" Neku said. "Now, answer it! Yes or no!"

Joshua sighed and contemplated if he should lie. After all, Neku wouldn't know whether he was lying or not, right? But the idea of this game was to be honest. Joshua never cheated in any game before. All he ever did was find loopholes in the rules. But in this case, the rules were vague as was the very game. Even if he lied, Neku wouldn't know.

But Neku was earnestly trying to figure him out. To understand him, as he had suggested. Joshua was never one to 'whine' as he called it, but seeing the orangette's determination, somehow he didn't want to lie either. It was quite the dilemma.

He sighed as he looked back slightly towards his proxy. Neku was really doing his best to understand him even though he had to go through all of this. Before, he wouldn't even bother trying to understand anyone. But Neku had changed a lot. He had changed from someone who was very antisocial to a normal person who wanted to have friends. Sure, he wasn't really the best soul in Shibuya yet, but he was getting there.

Joshua shared Neku's view in people before too. People were liars, untrustworthy, and were hypocrites. But he could see that underneath all those things, no person was truly evil. Some people were just corrupted. Neku was just like him, except that he didn't bother trying to see the good in people.

Well, fine, he thought. Joshua sighed as he leant forward. Neku felt torn between wanting to smile in triumph and to frown. Of course, Joshua was lonely. After all, Mr. H's words had already revealed that much. Perhaps he just wanted to hear that directly from Joshua.

"Your turn."

Joshua stared into space. "Why did you hate Shibuya?" he finally asked. Neku looked to the silverette as if he had just grown another head. That was a random question

"That's gonna cost you three turns," Neku reminded him. Joshua nodded. "…I didn't hate Shibuya. I just used to not think much about Shibuya because I thought of Shibuya as small, stifling and empty. Although I understand now that it is in fact, not any of those things."

"Mmhm," Joshua answered, as if pondering on something. Neku sighed.

"My turn," he stated. "Why did you become the Composer?"

"Then it would be my turn again next, right?" Joshua laughed. "Alright. How do I say this? Because it's fun?"

"You're lying," Neku snapped back as he hit Joshua's head with his again. Joshua gave an inaudible giggle as he playfully winced.

"That hurt," he said. "You should really stop doing that, or you risk giving me a concussion."

"It wasn't that hard," Neku reasoned. "Now give me the truthful answer or you lose."

"Hee hee, fine, dear. Let's just say that, since I was alive, I've always been able to see the games. The idea of a game with a second chance in life intrigued me," he answered. "So when that accident happened, I joined the reapers for some time. But I wasn't satisfied with how things went then. I was determined to change it, so I took over, and became the new Composer of Shibuya."

"Why weren't you satisfied with it?" Neku asked in confusion. "You said the games intrigued you so how come you weren't pleased with it?" Joshua shrugged.

"Shibuya wasn't always like this," he answered. "My predecessor couldn't see how much potential Shibuya possessed. I couldn't stand to see it like that. It was like a bird strained in place when it was actually able to soar hundreds of feet into the sky."

Neku turned his head and stared at Joshua in surprise. He never knew how strongly Joshua felt towards Shibuya. He had always thought that for Joshua, Shibuya was insignificant, that it was something he could simply get rid of and replace just like that. After all, he did say he was going to erase Shibuya before. But seeing how much Joshua really cared about his city like this, perhaps that decision pained him as well. Perhaps he also hated the idea of erasing Shibuya himself.

Neku gave a light smile. The thought was somewhat comforting. Knowing that Joshua liked Shibuya just as much as everybody else, if not more, was reassuring.

Joshua suddenly gave a light giggle. "Well, it was something like that, perhaps," he said, as if to cover up what he just said. "Well then, it's my turn."

"Alright, go on," Neku replied.

"Mmhm…do you like Shibuya?"

"Hey, that's—"

"A yes or no question," Joshua smirked. Neku groaned. He had honestly thought Joshua would ask a non-yes or no question again. But no, he wanted to make use of his 3 turns skip.

"I used to dislike it," Neku answered. "But now I like it. It's my…world."

"Lean forward then, dear," Joshua said. "Next, do you like the people?"

Neku pondered the question a bit. He shrugged. "I don't dislike nor like them," he answered. "I just feel like I'm able to tolerate them more. But like? I'm not sure."

"Alright, it's your win then," Joshua said as he straightened up. "Next, are you happy the way you are now?"

Neku looked back at Joshua solemnly. "Happy?" he asked himself. "Happy, huh? Yeah, I think it's safe to say that I am."

"Good," Joshua felt himself smile. "Then I win. Your turn."

Neku leant forward a bit. "Okay," he answered. "How do you feel about Mr. H's…erasure?"

Joshua sighed. So this was what Neku was after. "Mmhm, I don't know," he said. "Sanae was not exactly what I'd call a friend. He was more like…a lion. Some times he guarded me and my game, but when I turned my back, he was ready to stab me in the back. If you're wondering about his…betrayal, yes, I expected that as well."

"You're not sad at all? I mean, you've been with him longer than me," Neku said, clenching his fists. "No emotion at all? After all he did, no anger, no resentment, no grief, _nothing_?"

"Nope," Joshua said. "But perhaps…"

Joshua went silent and looked up to the ceiling. Neku waited patiently as he counted his toes. Good, they were all there. Joshua gave an unreadable smile—which Neku couldn't see of course, for he was sitting with his back facing Joshua.

"…just perhaps, I will miss that constant smell of coffee bean and pumpkin soup."

Neku closed his eyes. That's perhaps the closest Joshua would say that he felt sad about Mr. H's erasure. He gave a nod, motioning for Joshua to continue. Joshua felt himself relax. Perhaps this could be good, after all. He had been alone far too long. He had forgotten how good it felt to let everything out. To have someone to listen to your problems and fears.

He had forgotten how it felt to be human.

"Alright, my turn," he said. "What about you?"

Neku frowned. "About me what?" he asked back.

"Mmhm, Sanae. The stuffs."

Neku looked down. He hadn't really thought about Mr. H after yesterday's incident. It was still a bit hard to accept, the fact that his idol was no longer there. "Well, I don't know," Neku finally answered. "I was sad when I heard about Mr. H's erasure. But I just…he won't like it if I waste my time mourning. So yeah…I'll be fine."

"Alright," Joshua said as he leant forward again. "Next…why are you staying here?"

"What?"

"You heard me," Joshua shrugged. "Why do you insist on staying here? You know you can't help me. You already know all this isn't merely a 'fucked-up-game' as you called it."

Realization hit Neku. "You followed me the other day," he said. Joshua giggled.

"Nope. You're just easy to figure out," he said. "Now, answer my question, dear."

Neku looked down. Why, he said? Why…yeah, why did he stay? "…just because," Neku said. "I told you, I can't ditch you. Even if I can't help, I can't just leave like that."

Joshua closed his eyes. "…alright. Your turn."

Neku sighed. "What about you, then?" Neku said. "Are you sad?"

"About what?" Joshua countered.

"About everything," Neku replied. "About this…purification…about your ascension…your condition…everything…"

Joshua's eyes softened. "…no. I'm not," he said. "You lose. Lean forward."

Neku sighed. He let himself give a small smile. "Okay…next question."

The two continued their game. In the end, as night fell, Shibuya, as well as their room, went quiet as the two fell asleep on the queen sized bed that used to be Mr. H's, back to back. So the game ended in a tie. But more than that, Neku felt he had taken a step closer to Joshua. Even if just a tiny, small insignificant step, he was undoubtedly closer to the Composer.

He had taken a little step closer to understanding his friend.

_Day 6—To Understand Him—Chapter Closed_

**A/N:**

Well, there you have it. One chapter left, and I plan to post an epilogue. I think if you know the song Proof of Life, you'd be able to guess the title of the epilogue~ XD

Anyways, review please~


	7. Day 7 Proof of Life

**A/N:**

Finally chapter 7—the last chapter is here! Hurrah! I actually finished a story! Well…not really. I still have an epilogue to write. But it will just be a closure of somewhat to this whole story. But please read it anyways. I'd love to hear the comments for it. XD

This chapter is beta-ed thanks to **Nirex. **Many many thanks to you **Nirex** dear, hee hee. :D

Thank you to **Nirex,** **Purple,** **Midnight Ghost** and **Shadow Angel **for reviewing my story~ Thanks a bunch, guys XD Your reviews made my day~

**Warning: **Angst, lots of it. OOC-ness maybe (I hope not)? There is a little fighting scenes which may suck due to my incompetence, sorry. -_-;.

**Pairings :** Still the same as always JoshuaxNeku!Friendship and slight NekuxShiki in a romantic way.

**Disclaimer: **TWEWY doesn't belong to me, everything except the plot belongs to Jupiter and Square Enix. This is a work of curiosity and for the sake of fun only.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7—Proof of Life<strong>

Neku woke up as he felt sunlight peering through the curtains and directly onto his eyes. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked to the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning. Damn, when did he fall asleep?

He looked behind him. Joshua was curled up comfortably on the bed like a cat. It figures, he thought. Both of them fell asleep while playing. He suddenly felt panicky rise as he thought of his parents. Oh no, he didn't tell them he was going to sleepover. They're gonna be pissed, he thought as he looked at his cell. He groaned, as expected, there were seven messages and ten missed calls from his mother. He sighed and massaged his forehead as he dialed his mom's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hi, Mom…" Neku said awkwardly. As expected, a shrill scream went through the cell as he put the phone at an arm's length from his ears as to avoid getting deaf. "Yeah, I'm at a friend's. Fell asleep while playing. Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'll come home later. Yeah, I know. Okay. Sorry."

Neku put away his cell and sighed. As expected. His mother was mad at him for not saying anything about this whole 'sleepover' thing. To be honest, he didn't intend to spend the night there either. He didn't expect, though, that talking would get you tired really fast.

Behind him, Joshua stirred. "Really, Neku dear, would it kill you to stay quiet a bit? I'm still tired from our…_fun_ last night," he stated. Neku sputtered and threw a pillow near him at the silverette, hitting the older boy straight in the face.

"Would it kill you to not sound like a gay boy for once?" the orangette grumbled. "Besides, it's morning already."

Joshua gave a giggle as he snuggled into the pillow Neku threw at him, giving a playful snoring sound. Neku groaned and took the pillow away from the silverette. Joshua gave a playful pout.

"That happens to be mine, Nekky," he said before a smirk took over. "I know it smells like me, you just need to ask if you want to smell it."

"Ass," Neku said as he threw the pillow back at the Composer. Joshua dodged with another one of his usual giggle.

"Someone's on his period today," he said. "Trouble in paradise, dear?"

"My mom's furious," the orangette said as he scratched his messy orange locks. "She'd probably ground me until next year."

"My condolences, dear," Joshua said as he giggled and turned around, snuggling again to another pillow.

"I'd rather you help than pity me," Neku sighed as he stood up and stretched, rubbing his neck. "Damn, I got bad cramp. This is all your fault."

"Mmhm, I recall it was you who wanted to play a game," the silverette said and took his cell phone from the end table next to the bed. He smirked at the orangette. "That I continue to win? Not my fault."

"Double ass," Neku said as he stood up and stretched his sore body near the large bed. Joshua himself was toying with something on his cell with a serious look. "I'm going to get food. You stay here, alright snot?"

"Yes, yes, dear," Joshua said absentmindedly as he turned his attention back to his cell. "Love you too."

Another pillow was sent to collide against the silverette's head.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Neku grumbled as he placed the pot on the stove with a little bit more force than necessary. Really, Joshua was being a complete and total ass. Yesterday was perhaps the most embarrassing day he had ever experienced his whole life. Joshua kept asking another unbelievable question after another. It was perhaps indeed, a mistake asking him to play that game with him.

The orangette huffed as he lit the stove. If he was someone else, he would've probably ditched Joshua since day one. Really, even he didn't think he could stand another day with the prick of a Composer.

And he wouldn't have to.

Neku felt his insides clench at the thought. Five days. That was what Joshua said. Today was already the last day. He gritted his teeth. No, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about Joshua's ascension.

Neku looked out. It was getting colder, but it wasn't raining. Good, perhaps it wouldn't rain on Christmas after all. He sighed. No use. He kept on thinking about Joshua. He didn't want to believe that today was Joshua's last day. He didn't want to believe that Joshua was going to…disappear for real.

He clenched his fists. No, he didn't want it. He had just gotten a bit closer with the Composer. He was just beginning to understand Joshua. He wanted to know him better. Wanted to understand him more…he had just begun to feel that they were truly friends, and yet today…

Suddenly a hiss from the pot interrupted his thoughts. He sighed and took a bowl of the porridge he just cooked. He felt his stomach growling. Oh yeah, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday they were busy playing. No matter. He thought as he took a piece of doughnut from Mr. H's storage and took a bite from it. He sighed as he wondered, what was going to happen to the coffee shop since the owner was practically…gone.

He sighed. Suddenly he lost his appetite just thinking about Mr. H. He still had to explain to Shiki and the others about the barista. What would Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme say after they heard about this? But he had to explain it to them, as hard as it would be, because he's the only one who knew what really happened.

The orangette, having finished his doughnut, took the bowl of porridge and went upstairs. He frowned. Back to Joshua, what was he going to say to the silverette? He wasn't sure he could ask Joshua about the ascension and all. He sighed as he climbed the steps. He paused, though, the second he found the door opened.

He had closed the door when he went out.

Neku immediately dashed into the open room and at the same second felt his blood freezing.

Joshua was gone.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Neku took a deep breath. Okay, calm yourself down, Neku Sakuraba, he thought to himself as he looked around. Joshua's cell and shoes are gone, meaning he had left by his own. Why would he do that? He couldn't have…fled, could he?

Neku shook his head. No, that couldn't be. Think, Neku, think. The last time he saw Joshua toying with his cell. What could be wrong? Come to think about it, Joshua seemed a bit…preoccupied when Neku told him he was going to make food. What could have…

Did somebody text him?

Neku bit his lip. Who could have texted Joshua? Surely the Composer's number wasn't widely known, right? But if it wasn't the cell, what else could be used to contact the Composer? They were alone the moment Neku left the room. So nobody should be able to kidnap him, right? Whoever it was, they had to have said something that could lure Joshua out. He had no idea of whoever could be doing this, but he had a distinct idea of **what** the perpetrator could be.

He scratched his head. Now, where could Joshua went off to? Surely, remembering the rules, his 'kidnapper' would choose somewhere secluded. Secluded and Noise free—for Joshua was a Noise food right now. Now, where in Shibuya could it be? Only one answer.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Joshua walked into the hidden door in the Death God's Pad that lead to the Trail of the Sinner. He sighed. Those underlings of his…he had received a text from his reapers just earlier. The text only contained three simple words: "Trail of the Sinner, ten minutes. Ex-Generals."

He had considered ignoring this message. But seeing that the perpetrator were 'ex-generals', he decided not to chance it. The word 'ex' indicated that these people had some sort of…grudge towards him. He had a feeling that if by any chance he didn't heed this message, they would come to him. He didn't want to cause ruckus in the café, and moreover, he didn't want Neku involved. Neku would undoubtedly try to defend him. He just wouldn't stand a chance against these 'ex-generals' being alive and all. He could handle them alone. He had to.

"Well, well, you're here," Joshua lifted his head upon feeling the presence of reaper vibes, and somewhat strong ones at that. Near the bridge, stood two reapers. He didn't remember those two at all, despite their claiming to be 'ex-generals'.

The taller one, the one with bright blonde hair and red eyes smirked. "Remember us?" he asked. That time, Joshua was glad he could actually read their lips, since he didn't want to bother saying that he couldn't hear them whatsoever. "Surely you don't, right? You've got a bunch of reapers at your service. And half of which you probably had disappointed with your 'oh I'm so mighty you have to bow before me' attitude."

Joshua glared at the two while skimming his mind for these two. He had to know about them somehow. They claimed that he had somehow 'disappointed' them. And with them being ex-generals, he believed he had stripped them off their ranks. He tried to remember, but he couldn't find those two between the faces he had seen before.

"I'm Kishida, and that's Youji," the blonde said as he gestured at his friend. The one called Youji was slightly smaller built. He had golden brown hair and looked about 19 or so. "Remember those names?"

Joshua narrowed his eyes. Of course. Those two reapers from last month's report. Those two broke at least a dozen rules everyday on each game. The two got their raise a few months before and complaints were immediately raised after they handled their first game. Even Sanae lost his patience with those two. Thus, the demotion.

"Yes, I remember you," Joshua answered with his characteristic smirk. "I wonder where you got my number."

"Stole them from the Dead God's Pad. Shoulda stop your angel from putting things where they're so obvious," the one called Youji replied. Joshua's smirk didn't falter and he merely sighed.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, leaning to the wall while reaching to the cell in his pocket with his hand. "If you want to whine as to why you got demoted, you should ask yourself for the reason."

Kishida laughed. "The reason, you say?" he said before punching the wall beside him. "The whole fucking reason why we got demoted is YOU! You are the fucking reason! You're scared we'll get stronger and stronger and eventually stronger than you! That's why!"

Joshua pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. So that's what this is all about, he thought. This was the whole reason why they got demoted. That juvenile behavior and arrogance, and their negligence towards the rules were unforgivable. He had thought demotion would get them to think twice about their attitude. He had offered them a 'second chance' by getting them demoted instead of immediately erasing them.

"Look, I've got no time to listen to your whining. If you want to speak more about this, you should call the local child counselor. I've got the number, if you're interested," the ex-Composer sighed. Youji smirked.

"Now see, this is what makes your reapers hate you so much, because you act so high and mighty," he said. "When the Higher Planes instructed on the emergency call, you don't know how happy we were. We finally realized, this is the chance for us to get revenge on you."

"Now, we're going to erase you and regain our former position," Kishida cracked his knuckles. "Who knows, we might even rise to replace you."

"I'd like to see that," Joshua giggled as he took out his cell.

"You're going to beg for your life when we're done with you, Composer," Youji said. "Prepare yourself."

Joshua sighed. They'd better make this quick. He hoped to return before Neku even noticed he was gone. Because he couldn't imagine how the orangette would react when he found out Joshua was hiding things again from him.

Boy, wasn't his dearest proxy going to get pissed, Joshua thought somewhat amusedly.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Neku took his jacket and immediately ran outside. He was pretty much confident with his conclusion. The only place in Shibuya that is not crowded is between the Trail of the Sinner to the Dead God's Pad. He couldn't be wrong; he didn't have time to be wrong. Josh could be in trouble and he couldn't waste even a minute.

But what was he supposed to do once he reached there? He had concluded that Joshua's so called kidnappers were reapers. What could he do to help even if he did find Joshua? What was he supposed to do?

"Now, what do we have here," a voice stopped him right in front of the café. "A flustered little proxy."

"You…" Neku narrowed his eyes.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Joshua once again flung his body backwards to dodge as a wide reaper blade swung to behead him. Youji laughed as he watched Joshua stagger to avoid his partner's wild attacks. Joshua cursed. The wild reaper had been attacking without pause since earlier. He was getting tired fast. Sure, those reapers were different than normal reapers. They were stronger and their attacks were far swifter. Had he not been restricted, he would've been able to wipe both of them away within a minute. Alas, his restriction was being a bother as always.

Kishida was more the close range attacker while Youji was a sniper of some sort. He used beams which range wider and farther than his partner's. They were a good combo, true. Too bad their attitude weren't as good as their combo.

Joshua clicked on his cell and sent a wide double beam towards the two. Youji was farther and it was easier for him to dodge. As for Kishida, the blond reaper gave a pained yell as he was thrown backward. The reaper hit the wall with a loud cracking voice and was limp on the floor. Youji cursed as he witnessed his partner crumble from the ex-composer's power.

Joshua panted. That took more effort than he thought it would. But at least it was one on one now. The brown haired reaper glared at the ex-composer angrily. He didn't expect to have to fight alone, obviously. Joshua gave the most arrogant smirk he could muster and lifted his cell.

"What's with the talk about replacing me as Composer before?" Joshua mocked. "Even with the restriction, you're still no match for me. Do you expect to be able to lead a city that way?"

"Hmph," Youji spat. "I don't want to lead this city. I just thought I'd teach you a lesson by replacing you as the Composer, that's all. What's going to happen to this city, or the games, I don't care. They could just fucking disappear for all I care."

Joshua glared back. "This is exactly why I stripped you off your rank," he said. "I must be out of my mind when I allow the two of you to become reapers."

"You must be then," Youji laughed. "For allowing the two of us to become reapers who in the end would destroy you and replace you as Compser."

Joshua clicked at his phone and sent another beam to the reaper. Youji cursed as he felt the beam burning his sleeve. "Damn, that was close," he said. "I suggest you back down obediently. Then maybe I can make it painless."

Joshua didn't reply. He merely sent wave after wave of his power towards the brown haired delinquent. Youji cursed. He had indeed underestimated the ex-composer. He had thought the restriction would make it easier for them to overcome the ex-composer. But in fact, his power was greater than that of even a game master.

Youji cried out in pain as he was thrown back, hitting the asphalt with a loud thud. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at the silverette. Joshua huffed. He had to end this quickly. He guessed Neku was already in his room by now, wondering where Joshua had disappeared to. He could even be looking for him right now. He had to return to Cat Street and fast.

Suddenly a massive headache sent Joshua down to his knees. He clutched at his head and gritted his teeth. No, not now…! Joshua gasped as he felt his lungs closing up again. He dropped his cell and fell on his side, writhing in pain. Damn this affliction, Joshua thought as he struggled to fill his deprived lungs with air.

Youji looked at the ex-composer with confusion. Then a smug look made its way to the delinquent reaper's face and he gave a laugh, walking towards Joshua triumphantly. "Looks like fate's not on your side today, Composer," he mocked. "Oh, my bad, it's _**ex**_-composer, isn't it?"

Joshua stretched his arm towards his fallen phone. But before he could reach it, the reaper stepped on his palm, crushing it beneath his dirty shoe. Joshua gave a faint yelp as he felt his palm cracking painfully. The reaper laughed proudly. "What's wrong? Where's that 'oh I'm so high and mighty, you have to bow before me' attitude from earlier?" he asked. "If only you could see how pathetic you are right now. Beg, and maybe I could spare your life."

Joshua gave a defiant laugh to that, which of course, pissed the reaper off. The brown haired youth lifted his foot from the silverette's palm, only to crush it again a second later. Joshua bit his lip, a smug smirk made its way to the ex-composer's lips. Youji growled, even more pissed at the ex-composer's attitude.

"You don't know when to admit defeat, do you?" he said. Joshua gave the reaper a glare so sharp the reaper had to back off a little. "W-what's with that look? Don't give me that! It's your own fault for being unjust to me and the others!"

"…unjust…huh?" Joshua croaked, his throat felt dry and painful. "What is justice?"

The reaper flinched. Joshua giggled. "Isn't justice…a mere theory used to justify one's action towards others?" he said. "In reality, does taking away one's life really signify justice? Who in this world has the right to decide who to die and who to live? Humans, acting all high and mighty, pretending like they had power over others, heh…"

Youji stared at the silverette under him with confusion and fear. What was he talking about? Joshua looked up challengingly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I hit a bull's-eye?"

The ex-general flinched and sputtered some inexplicable words before kicking Joshua's ribs. Joshua didn't even flinch and the reaper gritted his teeth. "You, you act all powerful even now, when you are so weak and pathetic like this!" he growled. "Alright then Mr. _**ex**_-Composer, if you wish to die that bad, then I'll give it to ya, you little piece of shitworm!"

A hard force suddenly met the reaper's face, knocking him off balance, sending him flying back a couple of feet from the fallen ex-composer. The brown haired reaper cursed as he turned to look at the perpetrator. A boy, orange haired and about seventeen years old was kneeling beside the ex-composer, supporting him. He growled.

"You—" he said. "You're the composer's proxy!"

Neku glared at the reaper as he supported Joshua's fallen figure in his arms. Damn it, luckily he had made it on time. He guessed by looking at one fallen enemy and the other that seemed kind of a bit frantic that Joshua's affliction had somehow hindered him again. Joshua gave a light giggle.

"See, thanks to me you're famous, Neku dear," the silverette whispered. Neku rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, jerkface," he rebuked. "Why the hell did you leave on your own, damn it? I thought I friggin' told you to stay in your room!"

"I'm not your dog," Joshua retaliated. Neku huffed in frustration.

"You sure do look like one now," he remarked as he examined the older boy. Joshua's palm was bloody and bent out of shape that Neku had to cringe just looking at it. Other than that, he seemed to have no outer injury.

"Hah, fine, you decided to involve your proxy in this too, huh?" Youji, the reaper said as he rubbed his bruised—thanks to Neku—cheek. "I can take both of you out at once."

"Ah, sorry, but the proxy has chosen a proxy of his own too," a familiar voice echoed in the background. Youji's eyes widened as he stared at the two familiar figure stepping in.

"777?" he said stupidly. "BJ? Tehno too?" The hell are you guys doing here?"

"It's none of your business," BJ sighed as he stepped next to 777, who had stood in front of Neku and Joshua. "We're here, and that's it."

"Still causing trouble, Youji?" Tehno sighed. "And Kishida too. You two never learn, do you?"

777 turned to Neku and Joshua and nodded. "Well, I guess you two should bounce now. Leave this guy to us."

Neku nodded as he slung Joshua's arm over his shoulder and held him by his waist. "Thanks guys, I owe you one!" he said as he dragged Joshua out of the Trail of the Sinner.

"The heck—" Youji screamed angrily. "Why are you letting them go?"

BJ sighed. "Yeah, why are we letting them go, 777?" he said. "If we kill the brat, we'll get promotion. Plus, we might get some trouble for helping them as well."

777 laughed. He understood that BJ still felt a little angry at Joshua for the 'phone booth of love' incident. "That's just the point," he said. "I don't fancy the idea of leaving those two in trouble after what happened."

BJ looked confused while Tehno merely sighed. He understood that 777 must have known something the two of them didn't. He just shook and put a fighting stance.

"Let's just finish this," Tehno said. "We've got a gig in twenty minutes so we should hurry."

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

Neku huffed as they reached Hachiko. He looked around. Good, nobody he knew were here, he thought. It'll be a hassle trying to explain Joshua's condition to his friends, because if they were here, surely they would ask questions.

Neku winced as he notice how cold Joshua was. Not good, it was cold and Joshua didn't wear jacket or sweater, he thought as he put Joshua down to lean to the railing near the statue of Hachiko. He had to at least take care of what he could take care of here, he thought as he took out his handkerchief—he always brought one, courtesy of his mother—and bound Joshua's messed up palm with it. He then took off his jacket and put it on the silverette's shoulder.

"Come on Josh, it's just a little further," he said. Joshua shook his head as he tugged at Neku's shirt. "What now? We have to reach Cat Street before you become Noise food again!"

"No," Joshua shook his head stubbornly. "Take me to…104."

Neku rolled his eyes. "What are you feeling like shopping right now of all times?" he rebuked harshly. "We've gotta do something with your hand, damn it! Besides aren't the Noises after you? Don't tell me you've forgotten!"

Joshua gave a faint giggle. He was sweating despite the coldness. "Don't be silly…" he said. "Of course I haven't forgotten. The game's about to end in a few minutes. So it'll be alright."

Neku bit his lips. He debated whether to do as Joshua requested and go to 104, risking meeting more reapers and/or Noises on the way, or force him to return to Cat Street and take care of his wounds.

What a choice.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

I must be crazy.

Was the thought that went through Neku's mind as he dragged Joshua through the crowded street of Scramble Crossing and towards the tall building of 104. People were focused on their own thoughts and works to even notice the two. Joshua was a bit better than before, but he was still sweating bullets. Neku cursed inwardly. He really needed to reach the mall before…before…

He shook his head. No, don't think about that now, Neku, just focus on getting to 104 unnoticed. The last thing he needed was more attention towards Joshua. Sure, the silverette could just use his powers again like before, but like hell Neku would let him. He couldn't afford to let the older boy abuse his powers even more. He could barely walk right now, who knows what would happen if he used his powers again.

Neku cursed as they arrived in front of the building. Damn, the billboard was giving them the Winter Sale sign, which of course, made 104 the most crowded place on earth. Neku tried to push their way in, but to no avail. These shopping women could throw even Yodai the bigguy ten feet away on days like these, Neku noted.

"There's no way we can get in, Josh," Neku shook his head. "Let's just head back—"

Suddenly Neku felt everything around him warping in some sort of static. Voices of people talking were suddenly amplified like a thousand times louder to the point of hurting his head. He was forced to close his eyes. His grip on Joshua's wrist tightened that he was sure he heard the silverette flinch.

After the voices dissipated, Neku opened his eyes. He let out a startled gasp at finding them both at the top of the 104 building. He immediately eyed Joshua suspiciously and his suspicion was proven to be right when he saw the orange cellphone in Joshua's hand. He grimaced as he saw Joshua grinning weakly.

"Good thing I retrieved this before we left the river, hmm?" he offered.

Neku gave an exasperated huff as he kneeled and put Joshua down to lean on the railing of the rooftop. "I told you not to abuse your powers again, you stubborn half-assed excuse for a Composer!" he reprimanded the silverette with a worried frown on his face.

Joshua gave his signature giggle and grinned. "I try, dear, I try," he said cheekily. Neku gave an indignant growl as he stood up and looked around in frustration. The roof consisted of nothing important in particular he couldn't help but wonder why Joshua wanted to go here of all places.

"…you know about cats, Neku?" Joshua said, breaking Neku's train of thoughts. The orangette eyed the silverette in confusion as the latter gazed behind into the crowded street of Scramble Crossing through the railing of the 104 building. Neku waited for Joshua to continue while the silverette stared to his city with a nostalgic look on his face.

"…cats, they are bright creatures, contrary to people's beliefs about them," Joshua said. "They like neatness; they bury their droppings under the ground or sand. They knew where to look for a warm place in the cold and vice versa. They knew better than to blindly obey their owners, unlike dogs."

"…and when they're about to die, they understand enough to look for a place to do so."

Neku felt like his heart just stopped at that. He looked away. Damn it, he thought as he clenched his fists so tight until they turn white. "…you're referring yourself to a cat now?" he said although he was sure his voice quivered even if only the slightest bit while saying it. Joshua gave a faint giggle.

"Better than a dog, don't you think?" the silverette asked back. "You were referring to me as a dog earlier. I don't like dogs, Neku, for your information. I like cats better." He mock-pouted.

Neku still refused to face his friend. He understood the underlying message Joshua wished for him to understand. He understood clearly…

Joshua wished to spend his last moments here, where he could see his city. As to engrave the memories of it before he forgets all about it.

What irony, Neku thought as he shook his head. He forced his throat to spout out a carefree laugh. It didn't come out as carefree as he hoped, but what the hell, Joshua couldn't even hear him. "Don't flatter yourself," he said. "Cats might be bright, and you like cat, but I don't think you could surpass a worm in terms of brain, all the more a cat."

Joshua clenched his chest with a hand and put the other over his head in an overly dramatic gesture as he let out a mock-pained sigh. "Oh you hurt me, Proxy-kun," he said although he followed with a giggle later on. "Can't you be nice to your Composer before he ascends, hmm?"

Neku swallowed. Joshua looked like he was expecting a witty comeback from the orangette, but instead, Neku turned to him and while still refusing to meet Joshua's eyes nodded. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Joshua looked surprised. He didn't expect that from the youth. But he gave a cheeky smile and nodded his head. "Play a game with me."

Neku immediately locked his eyes with Joshua's and sent him an 'are you serious' look. Joshua's grin became wider and he repeated. "Play a game with me, Neku," he stated all-too-cheerfully for someone who's about to ascend and forget his city and friends for good.

Neku turned away again, feeling anger and confusion mixing into one in his mind. How could Joshua be so cheerful and calm at a time like this? "What game?" he heard another giggle and he could feel the silverette's gaze boring a hole through his back.

"Your game."

Neku immediately turned to look at Joshua at the reply and put on an incredulous look on his face. Did he hear right? Did Joshua just said…

The silverette smirked to him and nodded. "Mmhm, your face is priceless, Nekky," he said. "Didn't you hear me? And here I thought I was the one with the hearing problem. Heehee."

Neku shook his head. "I heard you alright, Josh, but why would you want to play—"

"Just shut up and let's play, dear," Joshua interjected with a giggle and turned so that his back was facing Neku. The silverete himself was facing the view of Scramble Crossing through the railing of the 104 building.

Neku gritted his teeth but then gave a defeated sigh and sat down on the cold floor. He felt a shiver at how cold the marble stone was. Joshua didn't seem bothered, though. He looked through the corner of his eyes towards the back of the Composer—the ex-Composer. Yes, he had heard it alright, when the delinquent reaper said the word, he was already there. He didn't understand though, why Joshua would hide it, or rather, didn't mention it. Of course, it seemed rather irrelevant with everything but…

"…alright, I'll start, since I challenged you," Joshua said lightly. Neku gave a scoff. Talk about déjà-vu, he thought. "First question…can you not cry?"

Neku turned his head as if to see if the Composer had somehow lost his head or something at the very random question. Joshua seemed normal though—normal as in Joshua's term of normal of course. Hearing no response from his proxy, the silverette giggled.

"Come now, it's just the first question and you're already hesitating?" Joshua taunted. "Or are you scared you're gonna lose the game, hmm?"

"Stop using my words, you sound like a parrot," Neku countered as he squirmed rather uncomfortably on the cold floor. Perhaps…yeah, that might be the reason of that question, Neku thought dryly. He closed his eyes and scoffed. "And why would I cry for no reason at all?"

Somehow Neku could feel Joshua smiling. "Oh, good then, I win," he said and leaned back, forcing Neku to lean forward a bit. Neku didn't comment. He understood the consequences of his response. But that's fine, he thought. If anyone wanted this moment not to be a clichéd one, it's him. That's perfectly fine, he thought as he sighed.

"My turn then."

"Go on."

"…are you…" the orangette huffed and a white puff appeared from his breath in the cold air. "…are you alright? With this…it's really going to end. This…'game'…are you fine with it ending like this?"

Joshua was silent before giving a light chuckle. "My, you actually sound like you're worried about me, Neku dear. How sweet of you," he said. Neku felt a tick of annoyance appearing on his forehead. Not this again, he thought. Joshua snickered at the orangette's apparent annoyance and replied lightly, "of course I'm fine, dear. Why wouldn't I be?"

Neku sighed. "Oh, why wouldn't you, now? I can think of a hundred reasons why you shouldn't be alright," he bit back sarcastically. "For an instance, you're going to lose Shibuya, lose your city, and your…"

Joshua huffed and was silent for a bit that Neku became worried that another bad thing had happened to the ex-Composer. The silverette smiled. "I'm no longer Shibuya's Composer, that's correct. But a new Composer will be appointed in my place. So no worries," Neku felt Joshua shrugging. "As the matter of my memories…"

"I won't need them anymore."

Neku immediately felt offended at that. He wanted to smack that girly faced ex-Composer at the answer. Was that it? Were his memories something that was that unimportant? The memories of his city? The memories of the games he had held and been through? Memories of his friends? Of this last week with Neku? Was Neku merely a useless pawn to him as people had said before?

To Neku, the memories of the entire three weeks he spent at the reaper's game were irreplaceable. Even the ones with Joshua. Joshua was, believe it or not, important to him, just as important as Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme were. He was his friend, damn it! But if…what if he was the only one feeling that way? What if Joshua was really just using him? He didn't even want to think about it. He wished to bear no hatred for the ex-Composer. Especially _**now**_, of all times.

Joshua huffed. He felt very tired. He felt the constant want to close his eyes and just sleep, but at the same time, he refused to give to the notion. Not yet. This game has yet to end, he thought dryly. Ah, Neku…he sighed upon sensing Neku's anger at his earlier statement. Yes, he wouldn't need his memories anymore. After all, he was never coming back. He would never see Neku and the others again. So why cling to his memories? He didn't need them…

"…and neither do you," Joshua finished with a small smile. Neku felt himself flinch at the statement. What did he just say? What did all those had anything to do with Neku?

"What does that even mean?" the orangette voiced harshly. "What does…what are you…"

"…you don't need memories about me anymore either do you?" Joshua answered. "You may forget about me if you wish, Neku dear. After all…"

After all, Joshua was going to forget about Neku as well.

Neku felt his insides clench. He really wanted to throw up upon hearing that. He didn't feel good, not at all. He fisted the cloth of his pants tightly until his fists turned white. He bit his lip. As if…as if it was that easy, he thought to himself. It really didn't seem that real until Joshua actually brought it up. All the lost of memories…the ascension…all of those never actually seemed real.

"Ah, I'm sure you're relieved too," Joshua followed. "After all, your biggest source of annoyance is about to disappear. You'll no longer need to worry if I'm going to kill you for the third time, will you, hmm?"

Neku wanted to punch him, to shake him until he turned into a milkshake, he wanted the ex-Composer to shut up more than anything. He wanted him to stop saying stupid things like that. To lose another friend like that day…he had already lost Mr. H, how could he think Neku could just…

He looked away, eyes clenched shut. "Stupid…!" he felt his voice tremble as he started speaking. "…you have to insist on being stupid, up to the very end…"

"Hmm? How am I stupid now?" Joshua giggled. The orangette was shaking, he felt, whether due to the coldness or another reason, Joshua wasn't sure.

"How are you not stupid?" Neku countered. "Yes, you are my biggest source of annoyance. You always make me nervous, worrying if you'd shoot me again out of whim and bring me back to life again just to give me that annoying giggle of yours at how stupid I look or something. And I haven't forgiven you for killing me twice and all…"

"But I don't hate you," the orangette took a deep breath. "You're stupid for thinking I'd be glad that…you just…I would never be glad to see a **friend** die. That's where you're stupid, idiot."

Joshua was for once, at a loss for words. He didn't know Neku still bothered to think of him as a friend. He gave a tired smile. He had really forgotten then, how it felt like to be human. For him to let something like this to go uncalculated…

…it felt nice.

How someone would call you their friend…how they would worry about your wellbeing…it really felt nice to have a friend. He surprised himself at how emotional he was being. Perhaps he was indeed too used to being lonely all the time. The silverette gave a giggle.

"To call me an idiot even to the very last moment…" Joshua said. "You really hurt me, Neku dear. I'm letting you sleep alone today."

Neku chuckled. "To insist on being a gay boy up to the end…" he took a deep breath before smiling sadly. "You really are an idiot."

"There, you said idiot again," Joshua mock-pouted. "I'm going to have you sleep on the floor for a week. And no goodnight kisses as well for being a meanie."

Neku sighed. He didn't know the day would come, but he felt like he would actually miss those gayish approaches from his friend. "Shut up, prick," he countered. "You're an idiot and you'll always be one in my book. Alright?"

Joshua laughed. He looked up as he saw the clouds gathering above them. He saw his palm. He didn't have long. But that's enough, he thought. He had just enough time. He looked behind to his proxy with a solemn look. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"My turn," he said. "Do you know why snow is the proof of life?"

Neku narrowed his eyes. "Come again?" he asked. "How is snow the proof of life? And whose life are we talking about here?"

"Mmhm, that's my question, dear," Joshua replied. "It's homework for you then. Find out why snow is the proof of life."

Neku chuckled lightly. "Yeah, right," he said. "You won't even be able to find out if I did my homework or not, idiot. How am I going to let you know that I've finished it or not?"

But Joshua didn't reply. Neku looked back to the silverette worriedly. "Josh?" he asked. Joshua still didn't give Neku any sign that he had heard the orangette. "Hey, Josh, are you—"

"You're in luck," Joshua whispered. "Snow is coming. I'm guessing you will have another white Christmas this year. It'll give you plenty of material to observe for your homework."

"Joshua…?" Neku asked as he gave the ex-Composer a nudge on the shoulder. "H-hey, are you alright?"

Joshua was still looking up. He smiled wryly, "…I'm guessing you were talking to me, right? My bad. I can't hear you anymore, Neku."

Neku's mouth was open at that, and his eyes were wide in disbelief. He understood though, the meaning of that vague statement of Joshua's. He bit his lip. So this is it, huh? Joshua had no more strength to even read Neku's mind. He didn't dare take a look at Joshua's timer. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to know. Neku felt tears pooling in his eyes. What were they doing there anyways? He thought as he shook his head and held his breath. No, this was no time to be weak. He couldn't.

"I wish I can take a picture of your face right now," Joshua gave a giggle. "It must be priceless as usual, your horsey face."

Joshua's voice became fainter and fainter as he spoke. Neku's mind went on a frantic panic as he grabbed Joshua's hand and grasped it tightly while still sitting back to back with the silverette. Neku bit his lip. Joshua…he called in his mind, wishing for any response, anything at all…even a perverted remark would do at this point. But Joshua gave him none.

Joshua felt himself smiling. It wasn't as bad as he had imagined before, he thought as he closed his eyes. He felt Neku's hand grasping his tightly, unwilling to let go. What couldn't be spoken…couldn't be voiced…their actions proved more than enough. More than words could ever give.

Joshua gave Neku's hand a weak grip back. He felt himself getting lighter and world around him fainter. But it's fine, he thought. After all, everything was due today. He had no regrets. Thanks to Neku…to his proxy…to his partner.

"Well, here we are, at the end of this round," Joshua said. "Great game, Neku."

With that, the timer in Joshua's hand struck zero and the hand in Neku's grasp disappeared, as did the body leaning to his back. Neku gritted his teeth. He clenched his empty fist tightly and chocked back an unwanted sob. "Idiot prick," he whispered. "You are the biggest, the stupidest idiot I've ever known."

Neku turned back and found something lying at the ground next to the jacket Neku lent Joshua, which was left behind, it seemed. That something was a set of brand new CAT headphones and MP3 player to be exact. Upon closer inspection, a small piece of paper with something scribbled on it was lying next to the headphones. Neku took the paper and found Joshua's neat handwriting on it. Just four words.

**"_Merry Christmas, dear. Joshua._"**

Neku gave a chuckle to that. "See? You are the biggest idiot," he said as a trail of something warm trickled down his face. "Christmas is still days away, you idiot."

Neku bowed his head, and under the clouded sky of December 19th, finally let his tears flow freely for the first time since the whole ordeal began.

_-day7day7day7day7day7day7-_

As Shiki were stepping to the cashier to pay for the new clothes she just bought, she saw someone familiar walking down the stairs of the 104 building she was shopping in. She smiled and waved to the figure.

"Neku! Over here!" she called out. The said figure lifted up his head upon hearing his name and gave his friend a weak smile. "You were here too? You should've told me you were coming here. We could've hung out like usual."

Neku gave a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…sorry. It's didn't cross my mind," he said. Shiki looked at her friend closely, which didn't seem to go unnoticed by the said friend. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Is that a new set of headphones I see you're wearing?" Shiki asked. "That seemed very expensive. Did your parents give you an early Christmas present?"

Neku didn't immediately answer to that. He looked out through the glass door with an unreadable look on his face, which concerned Shiki. "I-is there something wrong, Neku?" she asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

Neku didn't turn to face his friend, but smiled slightly nevertheless. "No, nothing's wrong," he replied. "Everything's fine. It will be from now on."

Shiki didn't buy it, but she had a feeling she shouldn't pry into this anymore and gave a nod. "Alright…" she said. "Well, I'm sort of done here so…wanna hang out?"

Neku gave a nod. "Yeah, let's," he said as he put his hands in the pockets of his pants, along with something that seemed to be like a note on a small piece of paper. Shiki caught sight of writings on the paper, but couldn't read it. She had half a mind to ask Neku about it later. Well, perhaps once the orangette was feeling better, she thought to herself. Shiki took the small bag of clothes she just bought from the cashier and followed her friend out of the 104 building into the crowded streets of Shibuya.

**_Day 7—Proof of Life—Chapter Closed_**

**A/N:**

Well, there you go. The last day of my ficcie. I will post the epilogue as soon as possible so please read that too? (puppy eyes)

I'd be glad to accept any comments, so please take 1 minute to review. You'd make this newbie very happy.


	8. Epilogue:Soundless Voice

**A/N:**

Finally the very last chapter is here! I really finished a story! Oh em gee! hahahah =w= It has been a great fun writing this. Hopefully my dear readers aka. you get the same fun I did. XD I hope I can get to writing new stories soon or later. Thank you for your support all the way everyone! To everyone, many-many thanks XD

For those who had guessed the title of the epilogue right, virtual cookies for all of you~

This chapter is beta-ed thanks to **Nirex. **You rock, **Nirex** you really do~

Thank you to **Nirex,** **WnanQuant, Purple, Psycho, tradess5, Midnight Ghost** and **ShadowAngel1996 **for reviewing my story~ Thanks a bunch, guys XD Love you guys for it~

**Warning: **Nothing much. Perhaps some thoughts regarding life and such?

**Pairings :** Still the same as always JoshuaxNeku!Friendship and slight NekuxShiki in a romantic way.

**Disclaimer: **TWEWY doesn't belong to me, everything except the plot belongs to Jupiter and Square Enix. This is a work of curiosity and for the sake of fun only.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue—Soundless Voice<strong>

_Snow…_

_A frail thing that dissolves immediately at the first contact with warmth…_

_How is it the proof of one's life?_

A thin young man with orange colored hair stood with hands in the pockets of his Amida jacket in the midst of the snowy night. The sound of music blared in his ears through a pair of brand new original CAT headphones and an Mp3 player of the same brand hung loosely from his neck. He gave a huff and a puff of white smoke formed in the air.

He looked up to the famous 104 building, Shibuya's most crowded shopping center standing tall and proud in front of him. Though with his current circumstances—headphones and Mp3 player on—he couldn't hear anything unless it was anything relatively close to earsplitting, the sound of Christmas songs echoed throughout the entire shopping district. A fat man with a white beard and red attire stood with a big smile holding a big board with a big "DISCOUNT" written on it in his hands. He laughed with a familiar sounding "ho-ho-ho" and every nearby child immediately perked up, giving him their widest gap-teethed grin. Some would jump at him, screaming "Present! Present!" as loud as they could.

The young man with the name of Neku Sakuraba gave another huff, forming another puff of white in the air as he averted his eyes from the familiar sight. It was always like this every year. Christmas was time for fun, food, drink, festive, a fat man in a red suit, and presents. No one bothered to think about the true meaning behind the big holiday that was being celebrated in every country around the world. Not that Neku bothered to think about it either, though.

Christmas was not that big of a matter for him. He never thought much about it. Sure, he'd be happy if someone gave him presents, but he never bothered to be excited about it. It was just a holiday like any other. Once the clock struck 12, it would be over, just like any other holiday. That's all it ever was to him.

He stared at the falling snow with a blank gaze as he walked away from the crowded site. He caught a flake and it immediately melted in his palm. He sighed. Of course. Snow was fragile and frail. It couldn't stand the warmth his body offered and broke.

"_Do you know why snow is the proof of life?"_

Snow was…the proof of people's life. How so? A week ago, he had no answer to offer to that particular question. But he had spent some time pondering about it since the first snow fell upon the cold earth. When Neku was a child, he had once tried to look at a snow flake from a microscope. The small child was fascinated by the beauty the icy crystal showed to him. But as beautiful as it was, it couldn't last forever.

Neither could life.

Life was a fragile little thing. One could end it in a mere second. But once it ended, it wouldn't be able to return to its previous state. But even if it was preserved, it would still eventually come to an end.

Even so, so many other lives existed in the world.

Each and every day, people die somewhere in the world, and just like that, snow would also melt.

But then, spring would eventually come.

As spring arrived, lots of lives began to bloom as well. The coldness of winter was immediately forgotten. As new lives began, the old ones were forgotten. Sadly, that was the way everything was. People had to continue living their own lives despite the ache and suffering of their pasts.

No one could stop the flow of time. And no one could survive the demise it eventually brought.

Even so, everything continued to advance. The earth never stood still. The world continued to live on as people come and go.

Neku Sakuraba's steps came into halt in front of a café. The café had been closed for almost a week now. Its owner was currently away. When he returned, the café would return to life as well.

…or so they would like to think.

The orange haired boy took two gift boxes—one wrapped in plain pink paper and the other with dark brown paper—from his pocket. He put the boxes in front of the café door on the sidewalk. He stared at the 'closed' sign of the café with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

Two empty gift boxes.

But no one understood how much those two small boxes meant to the teen who had put them there. Neku's mind flew to the day everything began with him and his friends…to the person who had started it for him. To the person…to the people who could no longer be there to celebrate Christmas with him.

Two empty gift boxes…filled with memories.

"I will never begin to forget anything that happened since that day, so too bad," he said to no one in particular. He let himself fall into silence for a minute, as if waiting for a reply, a girlish giggle, or a perverted remark to answer him.

Nothing interrupted the music he was still listening to. Nobody responded to his words.

He gave a bitter smile. "You could've just said thank you, you know," he said again in his monologue. "But no, you had to be 'cool' up till the last moment. Not that I mind though. If you thanked me, I would've freaked out."

He chuckled. The smile on his face faltered as he once again stared at the 'closed' sign of the café. "I don't know as of yet why snow is the proof of life," he spoke again to the wind. "I bet you don't know either, that's why you decided to make me think about it for you. You lazy ass."

He let his lips twitch into a fond smile. "But I haven't given up about it, alright?" he said. "I'm going to finish this 'homework' you gave me, give an answer to that question, and win our last game once and for all."

He felt the gentle breeze of the snowy night brush against his face. He felt cold, but for once, he didn't complain. He stood still in front of the café with a wistful look on his face, as if waiting for something, someone, to emerge from behind the closed door of the café that once had been filled with the scent of doughnuts and coffee beans. He took off his headphones, staring at them for a while before giving another small smile.

"…and…about these…" he spoke again. "…you know, I was wondering where and when you got them. Mr. H wasn't there the entire week, so maybe you prepared these since long ago, huh? That's so _sweet _of you, don't you think?"

Only the chattering noise of nearby people talking answered him. Neku gave a sigh. "I suppose you won't answer no matter what I do, huh? Prick."

He took a small note from his pocket and eyed it with a mixture of sadness and happiness along with some nostalgic tint in his eyes.

A small gift, four parting words, a simple greeting card.

After a while, he finally lifted up his face and gave a genuine smile to his shadow company.

"Merry Christmas."

With that, he turned around and walked away from the café. He put back the small note into his pocket and fished out his cell phone. He smiled upon seeing a couple of messages from his friends, both asking where he was. He typed up a short 'Sorry I'll be there in a minute' reply before lazily tucking it back into his pocket. He put back the headphones and hummed a familiar melody in tune with his Mp3 player.

Back in front of the café, on the sidewalk, the two empty gift boxes sat quietly under the snowy night. The memories of two important figures and friends remained still despite the relentless ticking of the clock.

While the rest of the world moved on.

**—_Last Chapter_**

"_Merry Christmas to you too, Neku dear. Hee hee."_

**…_Soundless Voice—_**

**_Chapter Closed_**

**A/N:**

Well, we've come to an end of this story. I'm very grateful to all of you for all your attention while I'm finishing this fic! Thank you very very much! Review please? I wanna know how good/bad this epilogue is. :)


End file.
